Cross-Overs
by marauderslover15
Summary: It's complicated. Between Lily and James. Between the Marauders and Lily. Between Severus and Lily. But one thing is for sure. So many paths have crossed over.
1. Chapter 1, YEAR5, Sept 1

Chapter 1: Year 5

He really _noticed_ her for the first time. She has always been particular. Particularly…_interesting_. Now he was consumed by her beauty. Her dark red hair fell gently passed her shoulders. Her green eyes were bright. Merlin, those eyes.

He stared greedily at her then glanced around. Other students were also taking a lustful glance at her. Anger erupted inside of him. No. He always fancied her since the moment he had laid eyes on her. These _other_ students never noticed her from the beginning.

"Oi, mate!" Sirius gave James a slight shove to grab his wandering attention. "Have you been listening?"

"Have you seen how beautiful she is?" asked James softly.

"Yeah. And look at those legs! Her knockers look like they grown. My oh my." Sirius grinned.

"No, Padfoot!" James rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about Evans. Not Vivian."

"Oh," smirked Sirius. "Evans, well…"

Before Sirius could even finish, James thrusted Sirius onto the train into an empty compartment and into a seat. James took his place across from him.

Sirius snarled, "Bloody hell, Prongs! What the hell was that for?"

"I don't want you to look at her," James replied simply.

"What? Why?"

"You're a flirt. I don't want you eyeing her."

Sirius snorted, "Why would I do that? You're my best mate. And I know you always fancied her."

James cocked his eyebrow. "I'm going to ask her to the first Hogsmade trip." James looked out the window and smiled.

The compartment door slid open. There stood a tall, youthful man with dark shaggy, wavy hair with a smile playing on his lips.

"Moony!" both Sirius and James bellowed.

They all manly hugged each other as Sirius pulled Remus to sit next to him. "So, listen to this. Jamesy over her is in _love_ with Evans."

Remus cocked his eyebrow. "Lily? As if we didn't know if that would ever happen. He always fancied her. Guess he didn't notice his own feelings, eh? Kinda daft, our Prongs is."

Sirius chuckled, "And he wants to ask to her Hogsmade."

Remus peered at James. "Good luck with that. You know she thinks you're a twat."

James rolled his eyes and ignored Remus' comment. "Where's Wormtail?"

Remus shrugged and nodded towards the window. "Probably talking with his mum."

James and Sirius scrambled to peek out the window. Mrs. Pettigrew back was toward the train and Peter was looking at his friends at the train's window. James and Sirius hugged each other affectionately, teasing Peter and laughed. Peter flushed with embarrassment. After the two boys let each other go, James let his attention wandered to Lily Evans.

Lily hugged Vivian tightly. "Merlin, Viv! How I miss you incredibly! So glad to be back!"

"Yeah me too," she grinned. Vivian was gorgeous. Her black, wavy hair fell to her waist and her eyes were round, big and beautifully dark. Her slightly olive skin glowed beneath her dark features. "How was your break?"

Lily bit her lip then sighed. "Not too good. I'm pretty sure my parents are plummeting into a divorce. And Petunia is being a prat like always. How was yours? You went to Romania."

"Well, mine was certainly less dramatic than that. Just dragons trying to scorch you to death every other few days. Atlas got badly burned, but you know how my brother is. He was grinning like mad. Obsessive, _really_ with dragons."

Lily giggled, "I always liked your brother. He is adventurous."

"Something you're not. Both Lily and Vivian turned around to come face with a pale face and fierce bright orangey-red hair and big, brown eyes, glistening playfully.

"Garnet!" they both greeted, embracing her tightly.

Suddenly they felt someone squeezing in their group hug and saw a head of strawberry blonde hair and she looked up and grinned. "Hiya!"

"Harley!" They snuggled her close into the group.

They let each other go and grinned at each other. The train whistled.

"Blimey! Time already, huh?" Harley rushed first toward the train, all the girls trailing after her.

Lily stopped and looked further down the platform. Her eyes met with a shabby boy with greasy hair, shallow skin and a hooked nose. They stared at each other for a few moments and then he turned away, looking disgruntled. He disappeared onto the train. Lily looked sadly at the place where the boy was standing and disappeared onto the train too.

"Boys!" Harley sung as she slid the compartment door to where the Marauders were. "So, so boys. I heard Mr. Remus Lupin was made prefect." The rest of the girls followed in after Harley.

Harley was obviously the most carefree, easy-going and assertive one out of the girls which explained why she got along with the boys so well and befriend them immediately in their first year.

Lily took a seat besides Remus, quietly. She wanted to avoid confrontation at all cost with _him_. But there was literally a zero chance that he would leave her alone.

James leaned in toward Lily, grinning. "Hey, Evans. How was your summer? I hope you weren't around with that snake, Snivillus?"

Lily snarled, "Like you're any better."

"Oh, I am. Lily, I'm the love of your life."

Lily scoffed, "Potter, you are no love of my life. You're arrogant and conceited prat."

"No, Evans, not conceited, confident. Confident, dear. And definitely even more confident that you're going to fall hard in love with me."

Sirius looked away from the two, hiding his attempt to contain his laughter as Vivian cocked her eyebrow, watching them intently.

"You are extremely dim, Potter. Hopefully, one day soon, you will realize I never want to associate myself with a twit like you especially as a love interest."

Lily was flushed with anger. And in the name of Merlin, did James feel that she still looked so cute. He wanted to continue to tease her. But Garnet asked him a question. Now his attention was on her while Lily was glaring down on her lap.

Lily had never _ever_ meet someone who was so conceited, arrogant, immature, boastful and the list of can go on for an eternity. She overall, liked the Marauders. Well, no. Remus was the only ones who she actually enjoyed his company. Peter was okay.

Remus examined Lily closely as everyone else was being extremely rowdy with loud talks of their summer vacation. "Lily, you have been made a prefect too, right?"

Lily looked at Remus. She always liked him. Remus was the most polite one out of the group. He was kind, quiet and mysterious. He was good-looking too like the rest of the Marauders…_expect_ well, Peter even though she felt guilty for thinking that way.

"Yes."

"That's great. I guess me and you are going to have to leave soon to attend the meeting."

"Yes. I'm incredibly nervous."

"No, you really shouldn't be. Lily, you're bloody talented." Remus smiled at her.

She felt a thump in her heart. Her heart fluttered.


	2. Chapter 2, YEAR5, Humiliation

Chapter 2: Year 5

Remus and Lily eventually left the compartment and headed down to the front of the train to meet with other prefects and the head boy and girl assigned this year. As they walked, it was quiet, but a comfortable silence that was never awkward.

She never felt uncomfortable with Remus. She knew he wasn't rummaging in his head to pick conversion. It was like he knew how to act at any given situation, she thought. And at this moment, Lily wanted quietness to embrace her nerves and prepare herself for the meeting. She was bloody nervous as all hell. Remus looked calm though as he always did. He was always cool and collected.

This is what attracted her to him.

He was the most distinguishable out of the Marauders. He wasn't a bully to begin with. He respected everyone. He never was ignorant or conceited like Potter or Black. Nor was he a flirtatious. He was more humble and patient. Remus also studied hard and received great marks.

It was like they both complement each other.

Yet, there was something mysterious about him. Lily was staring at him intensely. He noticed and looked at her directly in the eyes and smiled.

They reached the prefect compartment as he opened it, stepped aside and allowed her to enter first.

"Wanna snog, Harley?" Sirius winked at her.

"Bloody _hell_ yes!" Harley answered with such enthusiasm.

"Really?"

"No."

Vivian giggled. "Sirius, you're such a womanizer! No self-control."

Sirius grinned, "I'm thinking Jamsey over here has no self-control." He nodded to James. "You saw the way he almost pounced on Evans."

James grinned back. "Well, she is a piece of work I'll tell you."

Vivian snapped her head to James. "What did you say?"

James peered at her. "Mhm? Nothing."

"No, no. You made a comment about Lils." Vivian stood up abruptly, glaring down at James. "NO! You're a little flirt. Stay away from Lily. I'm warning you, James. She isn't some broad you can go messing around with."

"I won't be messing around," James smiled.

"Oh, screw you, James." Vivian turned and left with a slam.

Harley glared at James, "Why?"

"Why, what?" snarled James.

"I know you and Lils never exactly got along. For one, always _bullying_ her childhood best friend-"

"You mean Snivillus?" Sirius sniggered at James comment.

"Yes, Snape, James, _Snape_!" Her big, blue eyes narrowed warningly. "But you never, _ever_ showed a 'love' interest in Lily-"

"Always fancied her," Sirius interrupted.

"Shut it, Black!" Harley continued, "James, you been flirting with girls left and right last year. So, _please_, don't expect us to react kindly that you've fancy Lily suddenly."

"This isn't suddenly," growled James.

Harley scoffed, "As one of the greatest said, 'screw you, James.'" She left with a slam too.

Garnet stood, looked at the boys and shook her head in disappointment. She left, softly.

"When did Vivian become one of the greatest?" sniggered Sirius. James was flushed with anger, he ran his fingers through his untidy hair. Sirius sighed. "What wrong, mate?"

"I always noticed her. Just this year, something sparked when I laid my eyes on her today."

Peter watched James. "When have you become a hopeless romantic?"

James sighed, "It's not me. It's Lily. She has this effect on me."

Sirius snorted, "Hopeless romantic alright."

Remus appeared at the compartment door with Lily peering in and noticed her friends were not present. "Oh. Well, Remus. See you later." He nodded and smiled. She smiled back, turned and stalked off to find them.

Remus came in and plotted himself next to Sirius. "What happened between you and the girls?"

Peter was in awe. "How did you know Moony?"

"Well, Harley personality is a lot like Prongs and Padfoot. Why do you think she is always around? She gets along with them. And she sort of forces the rest of the girls to be around us. So, if Harley isn't here its either she is flirting with someone or had a brawl with these two." Remus flashed a deadly glare at James and Sirius. "And I feel like the tension is high in here."

"James was acting like a prat and pissed them off!" blurted Peter.

James snarled at Peter and was feeling beyond irritated. He walked out of the compartment, mumbling, "…caldron cakes."

In the hallway, he noticed Lily peering cautiously into a compartment. He looked longingly at her. She even looked lovely from the back. Her hair, he wanted to touch it. His eyes wandered low and he blushed intensely. He turned slowly in the other direction embarrassed and stalked off.

Lily was trying to go unnoticed, peeking into the Slytherin compartment which hosted the nastiest students at Hogwarts.

Severus immediately caught her eye and she backed away from plain view, waiting for Severus. She was leaning against the wall when he came out.

Lily was looking down at her shoes, not knowing how to face him.

"Lils," he said gently. "I wasn't sure if you would want to speak to me anymore." He was piercing her with an intense gaze.

She glared at him. "Sev, what you did was incredibly wrong. Do you know how it haunted me all summer?" Lily sighed. "I just… I know, you are into… er, different type of magic. But I can't believe you actually nicked someone else's wand and did dark magic Mrs. Harrison's cat."

"I didn't mean for it to go that far," he mumbled softly, looking down.

"But you did," she snapped. "It was a bloody cat. It's not immune to magic."

"Did you tell any of your friends?"

"No." Lily bit her lip and looked down the hallway, hearing loud chatter from her friends in a compartment further down, it was mostly Harley's booming voice and laughter. "You know they don't like you. And if they knew, Merlin, if they knew! They would put some type of unique jinx they created so you will never be able to speak to me again."

"I-I'm…so-sorry. So sorry, Lils." His heart was in his stomach. It felt like it plummeted to the depths of hell. He was ashamed and felt regret washing over him. He knew Lily's disappointment and anger could shatter his heart easily and it was his own fault, _he_ had angered her. He was always the problem. Never her. She was perfection.

He took her hand into his and she sighed, "I forgive you. Just, _please_, Sev, never again." He finally averted his gaze to her. He stared at her lips. He wanted nothing more to feel the softness of her lips.

"Oi! Snivilly!" James karate-chop Severus' hand to release Lily's hand. Both Severus and Lily glowered at him.

James smirked, "Shouldn't be touching another man woman." James was acting collected and superior, but his insides were erupting with jealousy. This_greasy-hair git_ was always so damn close to Lily. Why? He never understood and he didn't give a bloody damn. He knew all he wanted was for him to get away from her, _now_.

Severus quickly looked at Lily with shock. _Potter_. _Arrogant, full of dung Potter_. This could not be true…right? He was searching for answers in her eyes.

Her face was changing to a red fury color. "Potter!" she bellowed.

Harley, Vivian and Garnet heads stuck out their compartment, recognizing their friend's booming, anger-filled voice.

Lily grabbed James forcefully by his collar and pushed him against the wall. "I am up to my limit, Potter. Stop with your shit." He was grinning. GRINNING!

He caressed her cheek with his thumb and she slapped his hand. She stormed off quickly without another word to Severus or James.

Severus glared at James while James smirked as a response. And both turned to return to their own compartments.

Lily entered as her friend stared with each holding a different expression. Harley was grim, Vivian was furious and Garnet looked dejected. Lily was flushed with resentment and slumped into the set next to Garnet.

"Why?" Lily asked meekly.

Garnet frowned. "I don't know. I honestly really don't know what's James infatuation with teasing you."

"Maybe because you let it get to you," suggested Vivian. "What if you pretend to like him?" Harley cocked her eyebrow, questioningly. "No, like a as _friend_."

"And you honestly, _honestly_ think he would act differently?" Lily frowned.

"I don't know. But think of it this way, for the last four years, he teased you like mad. Always signaling you out…" Vivian faded out, thinking. _Signaling her out_. She looked immediately at Harley, her eyes widening.

"What?" growled Harley.

"Nothing." Vivian shook her head. Both Lily and Garnet were staring at her with intense inquiringly. "Anyway, um…just, why you don't try acting differently with him? Be kind."

"I just had a bloody revelation!" Harley exclaimed. "_Kill…him with kindness_." She evil grinned.

Vivian sighed in disappointment. She hoped Harley would have gotten the point, that James was not suddenly targeting Lily with attacks of love. It was always there. Just deep down. Suppressed.

"Yes, Lily. Harley is right."

Lily slumped in her seat. "UGH!"

Garnet patted her shoulder. "I know. I know. We know."

Lily shot a suspicious glance at the girls. "Why aren't we in the boys compartment?"

"Are you complaing?" Harley shot back.

"No… I really prefer to avoid Potter at all cost. But suddenly we are here. Not there. Which is weird… We're pretty much always with the Marauders."

"Well, it's nice to take a break from them," snarled Harley.

"I also thought there was no empty compartments…"

"Lily, hun, you think too much," Vivian smirked.

"Harley bullied them to leave, basically," answered Garnet.

"Oh, please. Bullying is what I would hardly call it."

Lily grinned. She loved her friend. There was never any strain between them like between her and Severus because each had their own personality that fitted well with the group and everyone complement each other.

"Ah, shit!" exclaimed Harley. "Gotta change into our robes. Don't want to be late."

The girls began to change from their muggle clothes to their school uniforms and robes. Suddenly, he compartment door unbolted and Garnet turned around in her bra and her jaw dropped and face flushed.

Peter. Peter bloody Pettigrew was grinning.

Lily looked behind her and her face became unbearably hot. Her back was facing Peter and she was in her bra too.

"Stupefy!"

"Stupefy!"

Both spells hit Peter as he hit the hallway door. Vivian and Harley were huffing with rage with their wands drawn. Harley slammed the door shut.

"What the bloody hell!" roared Harley. "Did no one lock the bloody door?!"

"I did," Garnet answered weakly.

"We are wizards and witches, in the name of Merlin!" hollered Vivian. "That arse, obviously unlock the door using alohomora."

The girls finished dressing hurriedly within seconds. Lily peered through the compartment window, pushing the blinds slighting out of her view.

"He's still knocked out cold," Lily hissed.

"Leave him there," snarled Harley.

"He saw me…" Garnet muttered. "_Saw me_."

Harley snapped, "What you show him for?"

"Oh, yes, Harley. I wanted Peter to see my chest. Exactly what I wanted. _Hell_, I actually hope and wished for that."

Vivian rolled his eyes. "Now, he won't be unseeing anything. Wait…Lily…"

Lily groaned, "Please, no Viv!"

"Do a memory charm!"

"Viv! That's totally against the rules. I'm a prefect!"

"Well, right now, you're morale as a prefect should go out the window. Please, Lils!" begged Garnet.

"I know I'm really well at Charms. But memory charms are pretty advance and difficult, Garnet." Lily glanced out the window again. "What if his memory is permanently affected in other ways? Or some other mishaps happen. So many things can go wrong! And I'll be responsible!"

Lily threw herself into the seat and slumped. "Then, my prefect status is stripped. And then my chances for head girl is gone! Or…worst…what if I get expelled?" Lily's face scrunched up and eyes were beginning to welt with tears.

"I'll do it then, Garnet, don't worry," reassured Harley.

She opened the door and Peter was gone. Garnet looked out and her jaw dropped, "Where is he?"

"Wormtail, what the bloody hell happened?" questioned Sirius.

"I just wanted to look."

"_Look_?" Sirirus was pacing. "Look?" Sirius stopped and turned to Peter. "No." He grinned. "What did you see?"

Remus looked at Peter with shock. "Wormtail…please, tell me you're just talking a load of rubbish."

Sirius grabbed Remus by the arm, pulled him next to him and pointed at Remus. "You know he is a perfect, right?"

James glared at Peter. "What did you see?"

Peter grinned. "Well, Grace had-"

"Did you see Lily?" demanded James.

"She had a bra on-" Peter stop talking abruptly as an ominous look formed on James face. "But-but-James, I only saw her back-"

"Her _bare_ back?"

"Yes…"

"Did they see you?" asked Remus.

Sirius snapped, "Obviously. They stunned him. Wait! Peter hide now. Prongs give me your cloak."

"Her bare back," growled James.

"Oi, mate! It's just her bloody back!

James glanced at this trunk and huffed. Sirius scrambled, pulling the cloak out. "Sit still," he hissed and threw the cloak over Peter.

Harley wrenched the door open and whispered deadly, "Where is Peter?"

Sirius shrugged. Harley eyes flickered and she pulled her wand out swiftly. Within milliseconds she glided dangerously to Sirius, pointing her wand at his throat. Vivian pulled Harley back, but never forcing her wand down. Garnet was too humiliated to show and Lily was standing timidly at the open door.

Her eyes met with James and they both flushed. She quickly averted her eyes down.

Sirius shook his head, "I really don't know!" He nodded at her. "What you looking for Pete for anyway?"

Before Harley could shout at Sirius, Remus placed his hand on her shoulder. Lily held her breath as he spoke, "Harley, we unfortunately have not seen Peter. Whatever he's done to upset you girls, I'll handle it as a prefect and his friend."

She let it go. He had taken her breath away. So handsome. So…_great_. The effect he had on people. Her heart fluttered. There was no denying it. She had a crush on him. She _liked_ Remus Lupin.

Harley sighed. She dropped her arm to her side and tucked her wand away. "Alright. I'm trusting you Remus." He nodded.

"Don't trust me, eh?" smirked Sirius.

"Shut it, Black!"

Vivian left first then Lily, last Harley who gave Sirius one last deadly look and a crude hand gesture. Vivian was taking fast strides. While Lily matched Harley's slow walk.

"I know they were covering for him, even Remus." Harley shook her head. "But since its Remus, What can I do?"

Lily blushed at his name and Harley, being Harley, noticed immediately.

"Lily…do…you?"

The train stop shortly with a whistle. Lily grabbed this moment to redirect Harley's attention.

"We're here. Let's go get Garnet and Viv." Lily skipped ahead.

Harley stood rooted to her spot, cocking eyebrow. She looked back at the boys' compartment and then watched Lily prancing down the foyer. She made a sudden realization.

After the first-years were sorted into the houses, food appeared magically on the tables. The Marauders attacked their food hastily, shoving it in their mouths. Harley picked at her food, her eyes refusing to waver from Lily.

Lily slammed her utensils on the table. Luckily, no one noticed because of their own conversions. She hissed, "What is it?"

Harley glanced at Remus sitting across three seats away then looked back at Lily.

Lily shook her head. Harley still stared. "No, I mean it, Harley. Not now. Tomorrow." She began eating again.

"When?"

"Meet me early in the common room, tomorrow."

"Before anyone gets up?"

"Yes."

Harley frowned, but nodded.

Garnet whispered to Lily, "Why is Peter still looking at me?"

Lily glimpsed at Peter who was bluntly gawking at Grace's chest. Lily redden with both embarrassment and anger.

Lily was hesitant to respond. "Well…-"

"You girls found him and Harley did a memory charm." Lily didn't answer. "Right? Did you?" Garnet's jaw tightened.

"Garnet, Remus will take care of it."

"It doesn't seem taken care of," she snapped.

Lily touched her hand. "Don't worry."

Garnet gave once last weak glance at Peter and he winked.

"First-years!" called Lily, beckoning the small, fragile Gryffindor students. James watched her intently. Lily was always incredibly friendly, treated everyone with warmth. He smiled once she grinned at a first-year, answering their nervous questions. He noticed Remus, smiling at her too. Remus then glanced at James, giving him a quick nod. He nodded in return. He started to head toward the common room with a final glance back to see Lily grinning at Remus.

After all the first-years piled into the common room, Remus grabbed Lily's arm and tugged her. She faced him nervously.

"Can I talk to you?" he whispered.

She nodded and stepped aside.

"I wanted to talk to you about James."

Lily rejected politely, "No, Remus. I really prefer not to."

"Lily,-" she loved when he said her name "-James, I know he is always teasing you and most times he acts like a prat, but why don't you consider him?"

"Consider him how?" Lily was eyeing Remus suspiciously.

"As perhaps…how did he say it earlier today? A love interest."

"No, Remus," she snapped. Her temper was rising. "I have someone I already like!"

Remus was shocked. "Who?"

She flushed. Bloody hell! Why did she mention it? Now, she felt uncomfortable. "Well -er-Alastair Dewitt!" she blurted.

"The bloke from the Hufflepuff quidditch team? The one who plays chaser-"

"Yup. Him! Definitely!"

"Oh… Does he -er- know?"

"No. No, not at all," her voice was becoming slightly high-pitched.

"Will you confessed?"

"Remus, it's getting late. I'll speak to you tomorrow. Good night." She hurried into the porthole and bumped into Garnet in the empty common room.

"Garnet-"

"Dewitt? Really, Lily?"

"Ah - well-"

Remus was standing behind her and spoke closely to her ear, "Lily, I won't tell anyone." He smiled weakly.

Lily sighed as Garnet patted her shoulder. "Lils, I won't tell either."

"Listen, Garnet-"

"Lils, you don't have to explain," Garnet beamed. "Lily's first crush. Merlin! Oh, Lily, I promise I won't tell." She skipped to her dormitory.

What did she get herself into? Her lip began trembling.

Garnet was prancing around the dorm while Vivian was jumping from bed to bed. Harley was sitting on the bed with Lily.

Harley groaned, "Merlin, am I so full!"

Vivian jumped on the bed of where Harley and Lily were sitting. "Did you see how _gorgeous_ Black looked." She shot a grin toward Harley.

Harley smirked. "Who could ever resist the charming Sirius Black? With his shoulder-length black hair flowing in the wind." Harley stood up on the bed and took Vivian's hand and went down on one knee. "As he comes down on his hippogriff and entrances you with his dark, playful, _sexy_ eyes."

Vivian pushed Harley onto the bed, roaring with laughter.

Garnet giggled leaving over the bed post, "You're making Sirius sound like a wizard prince charming."

"Like bloody hell he is," Lily grinned. Lily spent some time in the common room earlier, clearing out her head. She convinced herself everything was going to be alright. Both Garnet and Remus promised not to tell. And within, a few days no one will remember. Just keep a positive attitude.

Harley pouted. "Sadly, nope. He is still a flirt, charming ladies and then —" Harley's voice turned sort of demonic, "—crushing their hearts into pieces."

Garnet laughed. "Wow, Harley. Didn't know you thought of him this way."

"Hey, where are those two?" Lily nodded to the beds on the other side of the room.

"I don't know," Vivian shrugged. "Hopefully, they were drag to the depths of the lake by the squid."

Harley growled "Stupid little—"

She was interrupted by the door opening to reveal two fair ladies. Both were obviously twins with the same apricot hair that fell past their shoulders and high cheek bones, but one was slightly taller and lanky with blue eyes and the other was thin, but curvaceous with chestnut brown eyes.

"Welcome, ladies!" Harley beamed at them.

The curvaceous twin rolled her eyes and headed toward the bathroom with her sister trailing behind her.

"Curvy Clarissa and Lanky Leah, this is why I called you prats," bellowed Harley.

Lily pushed Harley off of the bed with her foot. "Stop that. You know they are our arch-nemeses. Now you will be on their hit list."

"Oh," smirked Vivian. "I thought James was your arch-nemesis."

Lily snarled and threw herself under her covers. "Good night."

The girls all gave one final giggle and bid each other their good nights before drifting off into sleep at their place of all time.

Remus entered the fifth year boy dorm to find the rest of the Marauders playing exploding snap. James stood up immediately and watched Remus settle in.

"Can I help you?" Remus asked of James while searching in his trunk.

"How was Lily?"

"She was fine. I tried speaking to her."

"About?"

Remus faced James. "You, actually."

James' face redden. He was the biggest git for ever thinking Remus fancied Lily. Remus was his mate, his friend, a marauder, betrayal was not an option for them. When push comes to shove, they always had each other. Remus was looking out for James.

"Oh…what did she say?"

Remus sighed. "She didn't want to hear anything about you to be honest."

"Oh."

"Where are Booker and Jasper?"

Sirius grinned, "Out snogging Clarissa and Leah."

Remus grinned back. "Let me guess. Booker has Clarissa and Jasper has Leah."

"How did you know?"

"Well, considering Jasper looks like a sack of potatoes and Leah is so ungraceful." Sirius' laughter boomed in the room, Peter sniggered and James grinned.

"Ah, mate. Good laughs, good laughs. What did you think of Harley?"

Remus smiled at Sirius. "Next victim?"

"Victim is what I would hardly call it. She is lucky than anything that I chosen her to be my next."

"Says you," teased James.

James hopped into bed as Remus was already laying peacefully in his. Sirius yawned and climbed into his bed as Peter slumped into his, disgruntled by the ending of the night's fun. Without a good night, Sirius snored loudly and Peter stopped shuffling in head. Remus gave one last sigh.

James turned into his side, thinking about Lily. Her wondered what she dreamed of because surely, he would dream of her.


	3. Chapter 3, YEAR5, Alastair Dewitt

Chapter 3: Year 5

Alastair Dewitt

Lily stirred as she felt a presence hovering above her. She fluttered her eyes open and Harley was close to her face, hissing, "Get up Lily!" Lily gasped, flailing her arms, her heart pounding loudly. "Shhh! Just me. Don't worry. No vampires, no werewolves. Or hags. Hags could be worse."

"In the name of Merlin's bread! Bloody hell, Harley, what is it?" Lily hissed, hitting her with a pillow.

"Talk," she whispered sternly, pointing to the door. "Meet you in the common room." She pulled away from Lily's face and headed out the door with a soft click.

Lily squeeze her eyes shut and let out a sleepy sigh. She was grumbling and dragged herself out of bed, clumsily. She tip-toed quietly into the bathroom, beginning the typical morning routine. She inspected herself in the mirror, her eyes twinkling. Her eyes were her favorite feature and she planned to make use of them.

She applied small amount of eyeliner and packed on magic mascara, allowing her eyelashes to bat. She swept her hair into a high bun and slightly smiled at her reflection.

She saw Harley lounging on the couch in the common room with her legs bent over the armrest and her hair sprawled on the couch. She was flinging a remembrall in the air and catching it.

"When did you get a remembrall?"

Harley grinned. "Nicked it from a first-year." She shifted to sit properly, giving room for Lily. Lily slid next to her, facing her with her hand out. Harley passed it. "Girl's name is Giselle Weatherby." Lily placed it into her bag, carefully. "You look cute. I see some makeup, hair done, all for maybe Remus?" Harley smirked.

Lily flushed. "OK, Harley so what?"

"You're not denying it."

"No, Harley, I'm not."

Harley grinned. "Since when?"

"Since when what?"

"How long have you liked him!"

Lily snarled, "Am I going to be harass about this?

She scooted close to Lily, beaming. "Yes."

She grinned at her best friend persistence. "End of last year when we worked on befuddlement draught."

"Remember the draught and everything, huh?" she teased.

"That's why I'm in the Slug Club." Harley poked Lily playfully, grinning. "Don't start," Lily warned. She poked again. "Stop that!" Lily giggled.

"What's so attractive about him?"

"What's _not_ attractive about him?" Lily sighed dreamily. "He's so handsome-"

"Oh, I'm glad you feel that way about me."

Lily and Harley peered over the couch. James was grinning, hands hitched in his pockets. He walked toward them and leaned over. "How about a morning kiss?" Harley grabbed Lily's hand and hauled her off the couch and out the common room. James frowned at their departure.

Lily and Harley began walking toward the Great Hall.

Lily fiddled with her tie and asked worriedly, "You think he heard?"

"No, I'm sure if he did, he would have been pissed."

"You take his comments seriously about his interest in me?"

Harley hesitated, "…No…but I'm still bloody sure he didn't. Realistically, he would have teased you like mad."

"Yeah now, that's sounds like typical James."

Harley scoffed and beamed. "Remus?"

Lily grinned with a small blush, "Remus isn't like the rest of the Marauders."

"I think he is more than what he shows. But Remy," she poked Lily, "certainly is the most reserved for Marauders' standards."

Lily nodded in agreement.

"Have you told Viv and Garnet?"

"No. Garnet thinks I like Dewitt."

"Alastair Dewitt?"

Lily and Harley enter the Great Hall and Harley nodded toward the Hufflepuff table. "Speaking of the bloke."

"Stop staring!" Lily pushed Harley forward toward the Gryffindor table. Considering it was relatively early, the table was filled with a couple of the younglings of first-year and second-years. Lily hunched over the girl Giselle, placing the remembrall in front of her. She continued to a deserted place of the table and sat as Harley took a seat across from her.

"Why would she think that though?" Harley questioned as she piled food onto her plate.

Lily picked her favorite foods hot cakes and croissants with strips of bacon. She always had more of sweet tooth, particularly in the morning. "Well, basically _Remy_," both Harley and Lily giggled, "asked who I liked and I just blurted Dewitt's name. Garnet overheard and I tried clarifying it, but she didn't listen. It will all eventually die down."

"Doesshieemikeit," said Harley with her mouth full, turning her head behind her to the Hufflepuff table.

"What?"

"Doesn't. Seem. Like. It." She was pointing at the Hufflepuff table. Garnet was sitting next to Dewitt, both grinning at Lily. Garnet waved her over. "Good luck," sniggered Harley.

Lily glared at Harley as she slowly removed her from her house table. She moved cautiously toward her friend and the bloke, fiddling with her tie as she always does when she experienced anxiety. Alastair Dewitt was beautiful man, Lily noticed. His dirty blond blocks was sleek and some strands fell perfectly in his piercing blue eyes. His broad shoulders were hunched forward on the table, elbows and arms resting on it.

"Hi," breathed Lily.

He grinned and gestured her to sit across from him. In a trance, she obeyed. "The first Hogsmade trip is on Halloween. I think it would make a great first-date, don't you think?"

"Uh-huh."

"So, Lily, can I have the pleasure to take on a date to Hogsmade?"

"Uh-huh."

He chuckled, "Great. Can't wait."

Lily just stared at the beautiful man in front of her. She inspected every contour and feature on his face. He was handsomely perfect. She wasn't even sure if he was human. His eyes twinkled as they held each other's gaze. He was smiling, a generous smile that she rarely saw etched on someone's face.

She felt a tug on her arms. She broke their gaze and looked up at Garnet. Lily nodded meekly. She followed her back to the Gryffindor table with several glance back. Garnet pushed Lily down into a seat next to Harley, her back facing Alastair.

"What happened?" Harley probed.

She looked at Harley with her eyes widening. "I said yes…"

"Yes to me?" James grinned, planting himself next to Garnet.

"No," Garnet beamed. "Dewitt!"

"That bloke from the Hufflepuff team? Play chaser," observed Sirius, sitting across from James.

"You confess?" Remus was surprised as he took his seat next to James.

"Er-well."

"I spoke to him," Garnet mentioned matter-of-factly, cutting Lily off. "I simply kinda manipulate him to confess that Lily is attractive and push him to ask her out. And she said yes!"

James jaw tightened, he wasn't boiling mad, like he should be. He didn't approve. It wasn't because of Alastair. Alastair was a good bloke, he always played fair in Quidditch and had no problem congratulating his opponent when they made good plays or won. Overall, James felt, Alastair was respectful…and everything else James was not. Jealousy erupted inside James and he snarled. He refused to accept any man, whether he was a gentleman or not, to be with Lily. He was overcome with protectiveness for her. Realizing he never saw Lily and Alastair communicate ever, he become furious. What was the root of their relationship suddenly?

Harley jaw dropped. "Lils said yes?" When Lily did not answer, Harley's eyes narrowed. "So you did, huh?"

Lily and Harley stared at each other, Lily's eyes imploring, hoping her best friend will understand her pleads.

"Well, good for you," smiled Remus weakly.

"Lily can I-" Harley was cut off by, "Harley, can I speak to you in private?" Harley spun around and looked up at Vivian.

"Um, sure Viv," Harley cocked her eyebrow, baffled, but followed Vivian out of the Great Hall and into the nearest empty classroom. Vivian shut the door quietly behind her. Harley slid onto a desk, swinging her feet. Vivian leaned on the door with arms crossed.

"What's this about, Viv? You okay?"

"James."

Harley groaned, waving her arms in the air. "What about that arse?"

"I'm rooting for him."

"What?" roared Harley. "In what way? Oh, for Quidditch. Understandable, I am too."

Vivian rolled her eyes. "Harley, I really think he likes her."

"You're talking a load of rubbish."

"How long would you say James been teasing Lily?"

"Since first-year?" guessed Harley. "Yeah, first-year." Vivian leaned forward, cocking her eyebrow. "So what, Viv? He's been a prat for the last five years."

"_Noooo_, Harley, James flirt with plenty of girls last year, _but_ Lily was singled out from the beginning. He obviously has a weird way of showing it, but I think he really likes her."

"Lily won't accept him."

"She will if we intervened," smirked Vivian.

"No. Lily likes Remus and now apparently has a date with Alastair Dewitt."

"The bloke from the Hufflepuff team, plays chaser?"

"Yes," grinned Harley. "Is that all he is known for?"

"Wait, why if she likes Remus, she has a date with Dewitt?"

Harley sighed and plummeted into an explanation of the events of last night and this morning.

"Well, this is going to be a mess," sighed Vivian.

Charms passed quickly as History of Magic was creeping slowly. The clock was still and lifeless as Lily watched it, groaning inwardly. She slumped in her chair and glanced toward the Marauders. She caught James scowling at her and in response, she rolled her eyes violently. She was now gazing at Binns, droning on about the goblin rebellions.

She could not believe she had a date with Dewitt. It was pointless. Yes, he was incredibly handsome, clever too, athletic, kind and… 'Stop, Lils, really' she scolded herself. Dewitt was, Merlin, she hated to say it, prefect. But he wasn't what she wanted. Remus was the only one for her.

Remus was not perfect. He was not as gorgeous as Dewitt, but he was his own handsome. He was studious, maybe not as sociable as Dewitt. Remus was Remus and that's all she ever wanted.

"Lisa…Lisa."

She felt an arm jabbed into her rib and quickly perked up. Harley was giggled and somewhere she heard Sirius laughter booming.

"Lily, sir," she muttered.

"Alright, then Lexi. Please pay attention. The goblin wars are extremely important especially in mid-seventeen century because…."

Lily felt a something hit her as it landed on her table. She picked up the crushed paper ball and glanced around. She unfolded and it read:

We should talk after class. Meet me by at the Clock Tower Entrance

-Moony

She glanced at Remus. Her heart was thumping as a slight blush crept onto her cheeks. She smiled at Binns who like always never took any notice. She wondered what he would want to talk her about. She daydreamed of Remus confessing his feelings for her and her heart fluttered as a response. She would feel like the happiest girl, the luckiest girl if Remus ever confessed his feelings. She watched the clock intently for the remaining of the class.

"Class, you may leave." Binns shooed them away as he glided to his desk.

Lily, with no hesitation, jumped from her seat, startling Harley and swiftly explained, "Meet you at the Great Hall for lunch."

She stride out the classroom speedily and did not glance back to check on Remus. As she finally reached the tower, her chest was heaving up and down and was catching her breath. She continually glanced down the hall from which she came, waiting for Remus to appear. But he didn't. Instead she got Sirius. Her eyes narrowed questioningly.

"I know you were expecting Moony," smirked Sirius.

"Yes, I was. Where is he?"

"Well, Remus actually didn't want to speak to you. I did."

"For what!" Lily snapped.

"Let's be honest, _Lils_, you would have not come here if you knew it was me. Or James. And it would have been pretty suspicious if it was Peter."

Lily's mouth pressed into a thin line. "What do you want Black?"

Sirius grinned evilly. "You like Dewitt?"

She rolled her eyes. "What's it to you?"

"It does matter to me. James' my best mate. And I don't appreciate you going after other blokes."

She scoffed, "You're joking, right? Sirius, so what you're suggesting is I can't date anyone other than James."

"Something like that."

"You know that won't happen," she growled.

Sirius smirked, "Well, I promise you things won't go well for that bloke."

"Are you—are you threatening me with threatening him?"

"Oh, I'm not just threatening him. I'm threatening his entire life."

Lily swallowed hard. Sirius can't be serious right? Sirius and James always played harmless pranks but they never injured anyone. Externally, she looked cool and collected and grinned, "Whatever you say, Sirius." She stalked away, leaving a frowning Sirius.

"Harley," Lily hissed. "I need to talk to you. After the day is over, meet me at the library."

"Alright." She cocked an eyebrow.

"Am I coming?" whispered Vivian.

"You all come. Especially you." Lily eyed Garnet.

"Where were you anyway? You're late," muttered Harley.

"After. After the day is over. Everything I will explain."

"Okay." Harley shrugged then pointed her finger at Lily. "As long as I am on time for my appointment."

"Snogging appointment?" giggled Vivian.

"Oh, yes." Harley waved at a Slytherin. "That poor bloke. Won't even know what hit him."

Garnet spoon clattered on the table with her mouth agape. "A Slytherin!" she hissed. "Really, Harley? What are you doing with your life?"

"Apparently, he knows quite a few things. He can give me an adventure!"

"Ew, please do not explain what _kind_ of adventure is it." Vivian teased and faked a shiver.

Harley laughed, "Not that kind of adventure! He spoke something about a chamber. Sounds incredibly fun if you ask me.

"What's his name?" Lily sipped her onion soup.

"Lucius Malfoy."

Harley was leaning back on her chair's back legs, huffing.

"Girl, stop doing that!" warned Madam Pince.

Harley stuck her tongue out and sat in her chair properly. She placed her elbow on the table and rested her head in her balled fist. She sighed. Garnet stride in and slid into a chair and dropped her bag clumsily, earning her a glare from Madam Pince.

"Woman's a hag, isn't she?" scoffed Harley.

"Oh, yes. I have to agree," whispered Vivian, planting herself next to Harley.

Lily walked in hurriedly, glancing around then spotting her friends. When she finally seated herself, Harley perked up and folded her hands onto the table. "What's up? What's this all about?"

"Sirius."

Harley groaned.

"SHHH!"

"Alright," she muttered. "What did old reliable Black do now?"

"How is he even reliable?" jeered Garnet.

"He's a reliable trouble-maker… Did he do something you, Lils?"

"Somewhat." Lily frowned. She wasn't too sure if it was really against her, but it bloody seemed like it was.

Harley loudly stood up her chair, glaring at Lily. "Where is he?"

"Girly, if you make one more sound!"

"_Sit_." Lily pointed to the chair. "Let me explain first." Harley glowered and obeyed. "Okay. Well, during History of Magic-" Lily was interrupted by a soft grunt by Vivian, "Binns!" and continued, "anyway I received a note and it said it was Remus. Instead at the meet up spot I got Sirius."

"What did he want?" Garnet furrowed her eyebrows.

"Apparently because you have a big mouth," she shot a glare at her friend, "the Marauders know I have a date with Dewitt. James and Sirius aren't too pleased about it. Sirius threatened to screw Dewitt over. I don't know how or when, but Sirius just made it sound like it was going to be bad…"

"Shit!" Vivian whispered.

"I know. Oh, and Garnet," Lily turned to her. "I don't like Dewitt I never did." Shock spread across Garnet's face. "I didn't mean to lie to you. My lie was only meant for Remus. But you happen to overhear us. I tried to explain, but to skipped," Lily was mocking Garnet's skipping by bobbing her body in her chair, "away. I like Remus. But I couldn't let him know."

Garnet flushed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You know now at least. Harley found this morning and Vivian now-"

"I knew from this morning too. Harley told me." Vivian nodded.

"Ah, shit, Lily! Sorry," Garnet apologized again. "And then I set you up on a date with him. Merlin's bread! I'll go explain to Dewitt."

"Its fine," Lily dismissed. "I don't mind going on a date with him."

"But how about Remus?" Harley raised her eyebrow.

Lily shrugged. "I'm not ready for him to know yet. And plus, I know after the date with Dewitt, he won't really care much for me after that."

"If he survives," Vivian added.

Harley sighed and closed her eyes. When she open them, her usual bright blue eyes turned dark and stormy. "Should I have a talk with Black?"

"I don't know, should you?" Lily asked.

Harley leaned back in her chair, shook her head and shrugged. "Maybe it was an empty threat."

"I think waiting it out will be best," suggested Vivian.

The rest of the girls nodded and Lily asked, "Group consensus?" The friend piled their hands in the middle of table, which was routine to do when the group agreed on something. "Group consensus!" the exclaimed in unison.

"OUT!" bellowed Madam Price.

The girls jumped from the table and scurried out of the library. Once out Garnet and Vivian dashed toward their common room as Harley tugged Lily's arm. They slowly paced themselves back to the common room.

"I need a favor," Harley grinned.

Lily smiled. "What is it now?"

"Double date?"

"When?"

"Tonight. On my adventure."

"With-?"

"Yup."

Lily sighed. "Who's the other bloke?"

"Don't know." Harley shrugged. "I know that he's a Slytherin

"Couldn't ask-"

"Nope. Like Vivian and Garnet will go with a Slytherin. They have too much prejudice against them. Me? As long as he is an attractive looking bloke, I could care less. You? I don't know your stance on it, but you've never really complain about a Slytherin. And you're childhood friend is one too." She shrugged. "My chances are best with you." She grinned, "Not to mention you're my best friend."

Lily beamed. "Alright then. Should be… I don't know." Lily frowned.

"Meet me in the common room at 11."

"You know I'm a prefect?"

"Makes it all the better."

"Ready?" Harley bounced from the couch. Her beautiful strawberry blonde hair was in waves with half of it tied stylishly in the back. She has applied classic red lipstick which brought more attention to her plump lips. A black skater dress hugged her breast perfectly, becoming loose at her waist and her infinity scarf draped loosely from her neck. "Glad you listened to what I told you to wear."

Lily had her red hair in a side fish-tail braid. She wore a chiffon 2er dress in gray and black. She went for a nude lip gloss with coats and coats of mascara that Harley insisted on. Lily pointed to Harley's shoes. "Flats?"

"Flats. We are going on an adventure. No need for heels."

"Trust me I wasn't going to wear heels regardless." Lily stuck her tongue at Harley.

"Cute. Let's go." Harley tip-toed out as Lily followed quietly. Every corner they turned, Harley checked the corridor. She was paranoid as ever. Finally, on the first-floor there were two young students. One was facing the girls and the other looked uninterested, staring down the opposite side of the corridor with hands hitched in his pocket.

The seventh-year student had platinum blonde locks, passing his shoulders with steamy gray eyes. His jaw eye was harsh and his mouth pressed into a thin line. Overall, he was intimating. He had Slytherin written all over him. Harley and Lily approached them. He coldly smiled at the girls. The other boy turned toward them.

It was Severus Snape.


	4. Chapter 4, YEAR5, Kisses of the Night

Chapter 4

Year 5: Kisses of the Night

"RAWURGH!" Sirius flipped over the chess board and jumped onto his feet abruptly. All eyes in the common room moved onto him and his occurring episode. Peter fell back, startled. "Damn you, Lily Evans!"

Remus looked up from his book of Intermediate Transfigure and raised an eyebrow. "What to keep it down?" he suggested sarcastically.

James peeled his face from the girl he was snogging. "What you said about Evans?" he growled.

"Follow me my fellow friends!" Sirius marched out of the common room and started toward the boys' dorm. Remus shut his book loudly and huffed and dragged himself to the dorm as Peter started crawling, earning himself a yell from Remus, "LET'S GO PETER!" Peter leaped up and scurried after Remus.

James gave the girl a weak smile. "Excuse me. I'll be back."

"Are you really leaving me?" she asked weakly then snarled, "For them?"

James was taken back and snapped, "Yes for them. Now don't expect me back." He heaved himself away from her, following after his best mates and leaving a girl with welting tears.

In the dorm, Sirius was pacing, his hand in his hair, ruffling it, deep in thought. "Listen, so I-uh-spoke to Lily earlier today." He stopped and looked at James.

James answered irritably, "Yes, we all did. About that prat Dewitt." _Every time I hear his name, I just want to blow something up_.

"Actually, I met with her at the clock tower entrance—"

"She met with you?" inquired Remus.

"I lied and said I was you in a note—"

"Great, Sirius, great."

"So I basically told her she can't be with anyone else except James."

James grinned, "You did? What she said?"

Sirius pointed at James and his mouth pressed into a thin line. "She basically told me, no. Not going to happen." James scowled as Sirius started pacing again. "I know, mate. Then I told her if she doesn't, Dewitt is going to have trouble coming his way. And _Lils_ just grinned at me."

"She took you as a joke," James said gruffly.

"No. Nope. No," warned Remus. "No."

Sirius smirked. "So, Marauders, we are going to prove Miss Evans wrong. What to do to that poor bloke?"

He gazed wide-eyed at Lily. She looked lovely. His heart melted and thumped rapidly as nervousness spilled over him. Her eyes were sparkling their usual bright green and he could just stare into them for an eternity. The eyes were the window to the soul and it was no less true for Lily. He can feel all her warmth and tenderness poured over him. He smiled slightly at her.

His eyes wandered to her lips. He would fight a pack of werewolves to kiss those soft, plump lips. His eyes grazed her chest quickly as he stared at her legs. She was intoxicating.

"You two know each other right, Severus?" mentioned Lucius, knowing the answer to his own question.

"Yes," Severus mumbled.

Lily and Harley's eyes met, suggesting, "This is going to be one hell of a bloody night."

Lucius turned to the girls. "Ready?"

Harley crossed her arms. "Where to, Malfoy?"

"Well, _Valentine_, in this room right here." He nodded toward the girl's bathroom. "The chamber is rumored to be in there."

"Moaning Myrtle," hissed Harley.

"Excuse me, who?"

Harley and Lucius began hissing at each other in a low argument about the room and the chamber, mostly Harley complaining there is no adventure in a loo especially with Moaning Myrtle in it. Lily inched toward Severus. "I'm glad it was you."

Severus flushed. "Yeah me too… but why?"

"Meeting someone new is intimating especially if he is a Slytherin. No offense," she added quickly. "How is this Malfoy character exactly?"

Severus reddened. He could not tell Lily how cruel and cold this man is. Or how he loathed mudbloods. She might run back to the Gryffindor Tower and he was planning to enjoy every last bit of her. "He's engaged," he whispered instead.

"To who?"

"Narcissa Black."

"…BLACK!" Lily hissed. "Is she related—?"

"Yes. Your Black," he snarled.

"If he is engaged, why is he—?"

Severus shrugged. "Rebelling. It was arranged. He wasn't too pleased. He fancied Erica Allard from my house. They couldn't last because Bellatrix threatened her. And—"

Lily finished, "Harley was the only crazy one to agree to him."

Severus shrugged again and half-heartedly smiled at her. "Something like that." Lily was the only one who had such an effect on him. He lately began to feel anxiety every time he was near her, but she also brought him a piece of happiness that he could not find anywhere else.

Harley faced Lily. "It's decided. We go into the loo." She pointed behind her, rolling her eyes. Lucius scowled at Harley then at Lily and strode into the loo, followed by Harley. Sirius offered his arm to Lily as she wrapped her arm around his.

He wondered if this is what it would be like if they were a couple. His thoughts brought sadness over him, feeling he would never have a chance with Lily. She smelled sweet of vanilla and he made sure he enjoyed her scent while it lasted. They enter the bathroom to a grumbling Myrtle. Harley shot a glare at Lily then to Myrtle, begging her to talk to Myrtle. Lily released Severus as he drowned in his disappointment.

"Hi, Myrtle," Lily smiled sweetly. "I know it's incredibly late, but do you mind if he inspect around?"

Moaning Myrtle pouted. "I don't think you had intention of asking me, anyway."

Lily slightly laughed and replied kindly, "Myrtle of course, we were. We would never intrude on you. Or take advantage of your courtesy and hospitality."

Myrtle frowned. "Always been nice to me, Lily. You're the only one not afraid to use the loo when I'm here."

"Myrtle, I never felt displeasure when I'm around you."

"Boys aren't supposed to be here," she snapped.

"I know. But you know boys are boys," Lily shrugged politely, "They are always looking for trouble."

Myrtle furrowed her eyebrows. "Boys will be boys, eh?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"Okay…" Myrtle began gliding away and turned slightly. "If you need me, hit the pipes in the third stall." She floated and with a flush, she was gone.

"Thank Merlin's Charms," breathed Harley. She spun to Lucius with an eyebrow raised and he scowled as a response. He began to inspect every inch of the bathroom leisurely with Harley breathing down his back.

"Why didn't he try to choose a Slytherin?..." Lily asked, baffled, watching the couple search.

"To make it more rebellious. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor."

"Sounds scandalous," she grinned.

He silently agreed with a nodded. But if Lily wanted to go out with him, well screw what everyone else thought.

"I missed you," Severus whispered.

She beamed, "I did too, Sev. Glad we are here together."

A hard blush filled his face as he coughed slightly. "Lily, do you like James?"

Lily frowned and thought of Potter. The way he walked down the hall, the way he ruffled his hair, the way he grinned and joked, the way he teased Lily, the way he played Quidditch, everything he did there was a level of arrogance yet something else… "No," she stated firmly.

"You'll never want to go out with him?" he asked meekly.

"No, Sev. I rather date a giant."

He smiled slightly.

"Found something!" Lucius boomed. In his voice, there was a hint of pleasure, especially from proving Harley wrong. All three crowded around Lucius, leaning in toward the sink.

"What are we exactly looking at, Malfoy?" snarled Harley.

Lucius sighed, frustrated. "_Valentine_, would you give me a bloody chance to even explain!"

"Alright, alright! Go ahead, Slytherin Prince."

Lucius shot her a glare and pointed to the design of the faucet. He examined it. "A snake. Do you see the snake?" Everyone squeezed closer. "I do!" piped Harley as Lily grinned. Severus nodded. Lucius smirked with pleasure. "Apparently, one of the founding fathers of this school—"

"Slytherin!" Harley chripped.

"Will you shut it, Valentine!" growled Lucius, earning himself Harley's infamous fierce eye rolls. He actually looked taken back by her ferocity. "Uh, anyway, _Harley_," he said with false sweetness, "according to legend, he left a chamber here, a s_ecret_one. And I think I just found it. Bear witness, ladies" he glowered at Lily, "and gentlemen." He gave a slight smirk to Severus. "Now back up." The three shuffled back as Lucius pointed his wand at the faucet. "Open!" Nothing happen. He tapped it again, roaring, "OPEN!" Nothing again.

Harley sniggered as Lily jammed her elbow into her friend's side. Lucius gave Harley a quick callous glance. He tried over and over for twenty minutes different tactics as Harley began picking her nails, huffing irritably. Lily laid her head on Severus shoulder as he blush a deep crimson. Her scent washed over him and he was debating whether or not he should wrap his arm around her shoulder or her waist…_her_ _waist._

"I suggest we tamper with some Qudditch equipment. Hufflepuff has tryouts tomorrow." Sirius evilly grinned.

James wickedly grinned with him. "Bludgers?"

"Definitely," Sirius agreed.

Remus groaned as he threw himself backwards on his bed. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Who is doing the enchantments?"

"Ah, well you are mate!" Sirius poked Remus in the chest.

"I'll stay here!" squeaked Peter.

"Ah, come on Wormtail!" pleaded James. "Got to come. You're a Marauder!"

Peter shook his head violently. "No, I will not! I am not getting involved in this scheme of yours."

"Fine, you stay," growled Sirius. "But I expect you to be at the Hufflepuff tryouts tomorrow. No excuses," he barked.

Peter smirked cold-heartedly. "Oh, I will be."

Remus massaged his temples. "Why does Wormtail get to stay and I can't?"

"_Because_," Sirius answered as it was the most obvious thing in the world, "he is Wormtail and you're Moony. See the difference? Let's go. James, bring you know what." He marched out of the room. Remus sat up and James gave him a slap on the back for reassurance. James dug in his trunk, pulling out an old piece of parchment, and a silky cloak. He gave one last grin to Remus and Peter and rushed out the door. Remus started at the ground, debating with himself then frowned at Peter and left.

Remus found his friends in the empty common room and overheard James hissing, "Why is she with them?"

"No, no, mate, that's not the question. Why is Harley with Lucius? I can't even understand. In the loo? This is just bloody odd."

"What's odd?" Remus startled Sirius and James. James shoved the map in Remus face. He examined it closely, noticing four footprints clumped together on the map named: Harley Valentine, Lily Evans, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. He cocked an eyebrow, perplexed by the pairings. And they were all clustered in the first-girl's bathroom. "You're right…that is odd."

"Let's go there, now!" exclaimed James.

Sirius grabbed James by the collar and slightly shook him. "Pull yourself together, Prongs! We got something to do first. Let's finish the task at hand then we go spy on our little snakey friends." James's lips pressed into a thin line. "Prongs, promise!"

"Promise," he growled. Sirius let go. "Let's get this over with so I can see what Lily is up to." They huddled together and James threw the cloak over them.

"We are getting too old and tall for this," Remus said wearily.

"Move it, Moony!" Sirius barked with strain. He dropped the box onto the Qudditch field. As James sighed, releasing the trunk.

Remus squat down to point his wand to the lock of the trunk and whispered, "Alohomora." It clicked unopened. "Go be on the lookout."

Sirius grinned. "You know you're a prefect, right?"

Remus scowled at Sirius, "Go now, before I let the Bludgers on you instead."

James chuckled as he and Sirius stalked off. James looked up at the cloudy night sky. He searched the stars for his answer. He sought an answer, advice, anything that could help him to make Lily fall hopelessly in love with him. He thought of her red hair and he reached his palm out as if she was right in front of him, desiring nothing more to run his hand through her hair.

"What you doing, mate?" sniggered Sirius.

A slight blush crept onto James cheeks as he ruffled his hair. "Shut up," he mumbled. He looked up at the sky once more, longing. The sky was a deep indigo with twinkling stars scattered, some concealed by the fluffy clouds. _This would be perfect to bring her here_, he thought. _She would love it._

"Done!" hissed Remus from afar.

James turned and gave Remus two-thumbs up. "Dewitt, you better watch your back."

"Malfoy, we're done here," growled Harley. Lucius coldly stared at the woman in front of him. "You've been at this, Merlin knows how long. You know what I think?"

"I could give less than a shit what you think."

Lily and Severus stood quietly at the sidelines. Harley bellowed, "WELL, IMMA TELL YOU ANYWAY—" "SHHH!" "Don't you dare shhhhh," she started spitting a bit, "me, Lily Evans." She rounded on Lucius. "I think you're mad. There is no chamber, you hooligan. Figment of Slytherins' imagination to bring more house pride. Well, now it's— "

Lucius slammed Harley against the wall, his body pressing intimately against her, kissing her roughly. One cupped her face and the other gently grabbed a fistful of her hair. Lily held an awkward expression. "Uh…Harley, I will be going now… Have fun?"

She shrugged and grasped Severus' hand. As expected, he blushed and examined her tiny hand holding his. Her hand was soft. She dragged him out of the bathroom and let go of his hand. He caught her eye, both holding each other's gaze. He began to lean in.

_He not going to kiss me_, Lily thought, _right?_ Severus felt a breeze as his eyes widened, he looked down. He was bottomless. Lily glance down and stumbled backwards, squeezing her eyes shut. "Sev," she whined.

James and Sirius clasped their hands over their mouths, stifling their laughter. Remus tried to suppress a smile. The three Marauders were against the wall around the corner under the invisibility cloak. Severus pulled his pants up, whimpering. Lily heard his footstep stomping clumsily away. Her eyes fluttered open, tears welting in her eyes, embarrassed for him.

James turned the corner, grinning, "What's up with Snivilus?"

Lily glared at James. She should have known. She charged at James, smacking him hard on his cheek. Tears were riding down her rosy cheeks.

"Oh, shit," breathed Sirius under the cloak.

James felt shock rolling over him, a stinging sensation burning onto his cheek. He lightly grazed his cheek with his hand where he was hit. He glowered at her, threat flickering in his eyes. He pushed her to the wall, holding her wrists above her. Lily was petrified and speechless. She couldn't even muster a demand for James to release her. He was so much stronger, towering over her. He lowered his face to hers, heavily breathing. She began shaking. He gently kissed her. His lips were soft and tasteful.

"Open," he gritted through his teeth. Lily didn't. He tightening his grip on her wrists. She open her mouth, allowing his tongue to snake in.

_Merlin, why does his kiss feel so good?_


	5. Chapter 5, YEAR5, Love is Spiraling out

Chapter 5: Year 5

James released her watching her, surprised she was not resisting during the kiss. His face was grim because now she refused to even look at him. She spun on her heel and dashed, running as if her life depended on it. Her heart was thumping rapidly and hard. James watched her run and stood rooted to the spot. _What just happen?_

Peeves bounced from the ceiling. "Oh, Potty made the poor red-head girl mad."

"Shut it Peeves," James sneered.

"Oh, it's not nice to speak to others like that, Potty. I'll have someone teach you some manners. FLINCH! STUDENTS OUT IN THE CORRIDOR! NAUGHTY STUDENTS!" Peeves sniggered and floated into the ceiling, disappearing.

Harley and Lucius stumbled out the bathroom. Lucius' usual sleek hair was frizzy and Harley's hair was tangled and clumped together in areas. Sirius noticing them, scowled crossly. Lucius began to run toward the dungeons, abandoning her. Harley gave James a fleeting look, but before she could dart, James grasped her arm. He pulled her roughly and Sirius and Remus engulfed them with the cloak. Sirius slapped his hand over her mouth and glared at her warningly. They huddled together against the wall.

Few minutes past and finally Flinch limped in view with Mrs. Norris trailing behind him. He snapped his head in all directions, growling. Mrs. Norris stared at where they crowded.

"My sweet, Peeves was lying," he whispered to her gruffly. He hobbled around the corner and disappeared. Mrs. Norris gave one last passing look and followed Flinch. She was gone.

Sirius freed Harley as Remus pulled the cloak off of them. "What is that," hissed Harley. "How come he couldn't see us?"

"Invisibility cloak," replied James simply.

"Like a cloak that's been enchanted?"

"Not really. Those enchantments on the cloaks tend to die out. This," Remus handed the cloak to James and he lifted it up, "has been in my family for ages."

"Enough about the cloak," snarled Sirius. "Malfoy? Really, Harley? A Slytherin? Is there no standard for you?"

Harley rolled her eyes. "People like you with prejudices are going to tear this school apart. Mark my words." She gave Sirius once last irritable look and left.

Harley strode passed Sirius in the Charms corridor, but he grabbed ahold of her arm and she stopped in her tracks, staring at him impatiently. "What is it?"

"You might want to head down to the Hufflepuff tryouts today. Starts in an hour."

She gazed at the sunlit window and frowned. She then looked directly into his eyes, causing his heart to plummet. "What did you boys do?"

Sirius grinned. "Nothing, darling. Why would you accuse me of such a horrid thing?"

"I know about the threat you made to Lily. About Dewitt. Leave him out of it." She threw her arms in the air. "I don't understand. James isn't even really interested in Lily. I heard he was snogging fourth-year Gatlin last night."

"Heather Gatlin, yeah. Speaking of snogging–"

"Don't," she warned. "Just don't Sirius. Don't mention Malfoy."

"I want to know why you were with him!"

"He's a good looking bloke. Wanted to snog. What else you want me to say? It's like how you see it, Sirius. Nothing more to it."

"Go out with me Harley."

Harley was taken back. She smiled slightly. "Sirius please, heard you been snogging—"

"Yeah. So what? What else am I suppose to do when I want you and can't have you?"

"Cute, Black. Becoming like Potter, eh? You boys are getting on my nerves everyday more and more lately." She left Sirius with one last mutter, "Hormones."

Harley whined as she crawled into bed with Lily and Lily scooted over. Harley rested her head on her friend's shoulder. Lily gently closed her book and set it aside, resting her head on Harley's head.

"What happened?" asked Lily.

"I don't think I can stand boys anymore," mumbled Harley.

"Yeah right. That will be the day when goblins rule the world."

Harley grinned, "Yeah, you're right. Sirius asked me out…"

Lily pulled away from Harley, looking down. "Are you serious?"

Harley sat up properly and frowned at Lily. "I don't if he was, but he really did ask me."

Vivian busted into their dorm with Garnet, heaving heavily, out of breath. Lily and Harley jerked back slightly, startled. Vivian breathed deeply, "Qudditch. Field. Now. Hufflepuff."

Harley nodded. "Sirius warned me too. Who warned you? You really think…" Lily was utterly lost in this conversion.

"James. Near the Grand Stair Case. He's…Merlin, let me catch my breath." Vivian was leaning over, supporting her weight on her knees and fixated on the floor. Garnet was leaning on the door frame, slowly sliding to the floor and tilting her head back. Vivian finally looked up at Harley and gulped the air, "He's on his way there now."

A realization came over Lily. "Something's bad going to happen!" She leaped to her feet on the bed, jumped to the next bed, Harley throwing a pair of shoes at Lily, she caught it in mid-air and shoved her way through the door. Down the stairs, she clumsily slipped on a furry moccasin on one foot, hopping and fell down the last few steps, falling on her stomach. Her other shoe landed out of her reach.

"Shit!" she heard Vivian hissed then felt a body's weight on her. Lily moaned in pain. Suddenly, she heard a loud thump and two feet landing in front of her that belonged to Harley who avoid the crash by jumping over them. Garnet slipped by them, pressing her back against the wall and mouthing, "Sorry." Harley and Garnet left the common room.

People stared as Vivian flipped off of Lily onto her back. Lily pushed her herself up, glaring down at Vivan. "Really?"

"Just help me up," Vivian whined and reached out both arms for Lily to grab ahold of. Lily hauled her up. Then they noticed everyone staring at them, some with shock expressions and some sniggered. "Nothing to see her," Vivian snapped.

Lily began dashing, quickly scooping up her shoe, seized Vivian's arm to avoid falling again and slipped it on. "Go, go, go," Vivian commanded, pushing Lily out the common room porthole.

Vivian and Lily ran like all hell as if a troll was stomping after them, they shoved each other through doors, their uniform skirts flying in the running wind and hopped down stairs as if they didn't learn their lesson. Finally, they were at the Qudditch field. Dewitt was commanding his team on what plays to practice, glancing at the stands once in a while. He was fine. She sighed in relief.

"BLACK, DO YOU WANT TO DIE TODAY!" Lily heard Harley's voice bellowing. Lily looked further up the bleachers, Harley's foot on Sirius arm, ready to kick him. Lily and Vivian leaped up the bleachers.

"I can see up your skirt, _Valentine_," Sirius sniggered. She stomped her foot down and quickly smacked him hard on the back of his head."What the—"

"Dewitt, seems fine," breathed Lily.

"What happened to you two?" Remus asked.

Lily and Vivian looked at each other. Vivian's usual wavy hair was frizzy and Lily's hair in two loose pigtail braids had serve flyaways hair and hairs ruffled out of the braids. Lily felt a finger poke her at her knees and yelped, "Ouch!"

James grinned, "Bruise forming there." Lily completely ignored him and threw herself into a seat in front of Remus and hunching forward, Vivian followed her suit. Sirius opened his legs and pushed Vivian in between them. She rested her arms on his legs, leaning back as the Hufflepuff chasers began to practice with the quaffle. Harley sat extremely close to Sirius, leaving not an inch between them. She just glared at him. Garnet got comfortable by laying down, her head on Harley's lap, watching the chasers zipping in the air.

Sirius began playing with Vivian's hair. "Gonna stare at me the whole time?" Although he was looking down at Vivian, he was talking to Harley.

"Oh yeah."

Peter came and awkwardly sat in front of Lily. Alastair noticed Lily and waved at her, grinning. She meekly waved back and blushed. He began to do all complicated plays, scoring a lot and doing impressive tricks on his broom.

"Bloke is gonna get what's coming to him," muttered James.

"Okay," Alastair yelled to him team, puffing out his chest. "Release the bludgers." The bludgers were released and both shot into the air. They soared toward Alastair, his eyes widening. He turned the broom ascending to escape. One tryout beater shot into the air, hitting the bludger away. The girls jumped to their feet, watching and the boys scrambled to their feet to get a better view. James and Sirius were roaring with laughter. The bludger that was hit came back around, soaring toward Alastair. The bludgers were too speedy and one hit Alastair off his broom. He hit the ground after falling six feet. The bludgers switched their course and were shooting down toward Alastair.

"Finite Incantatem," shouted Lily, her wand pointing the bludger and pointed at the other, "Finite Incantatem." Both bludgers exploded, leaving sparks in the air.

"OUCH! Let go of me, Harley!" Lily turned to see Harley grabbing a fistful of Sirius' hair, rocking Sirius back and forth violently. "Stop it, you damn woman!" Lily spun to back to watch Alastair. He was laying there, immobile. She wanted nothing more, but to run to him, and apologize a trillion times. But she was rooted to the spot, filled with shock. Finally, Madam Hooch arrived and lead him away with a levitation charm. Harley and Sirius were still fighting in the background.

"Stop it!" shrieked Professor McGonagall. She rushed to Harley and Sirius her cloak biting their feet. She tugged Harley and Sirius apart. "Dentention!" she cried shrilly. "Both of you and twenty points apiece!"

"We're in your house!" groaned James.

She snapped her head to look to James. "Quit you're whining, Potter. Be lucky I did not take away fifty points. Now," she shot daggers at Lily and Remus, "you two are prefects at that, did not intervened." Lily opened her mouth to speak, "Not a word, Miss Evans. Both of you will have double prefect duties next week. Now," now it was Sirius and Harley's turn to feel the daggers, "follow me to my office. I am disappointed in all of you." She strode down the bleachers with Harley and Sirius behind her. Harley gave a slight shove to Sirius with her shoulder angrily. Sirius glared at her and pushed her harder with his shoulder. She toppled over. Professor McGonagall spun around and screeched, "TWO DENTENTIONS!" Sirius helped Harley clumsily up and then wrapped his arms around her shoulder. He turned to his friends and gave them one thumb up, grinning, before disappearing after their professor.

Lily rounded on James. "How could you, really?"

"You brought this on him," he snarled, walking away from her hastily.

She trailed after him, quickly, but stayed behind him. "How did I bring this on him?"

"Because you insisted on dating the bloke."

"One date, James. Mind you, I haven't even gone on it yet!" James picked up his pace in the corridors. She did too.

"Plus, why are you even accusing me? Got any proof?"

"What?" Lily's voice boomed. "You're kidding me right? We all know it was you and Sirius. Always behind dirty little tricks. That's why I _like_ Dewitt." It was a total lie. She didn't like Dewitt, but said it to get a stab at James. "He's everything you're not!"

James broke into a run, feeling the wrath bubble inside him. Lily dashed right after him, screaming on top of her lungs. "Get back here! I'm a prefect James. You have a detention."

"For what?" he bellowed.

"Because I say so!"

James yelled at the Fat Lady Portrait from three feet away charging at her, "Gillyweed!"

"Oh dear!" She swung open, allowing James to fly into the common room and Lily soared right after him.

"Evans, you cannot give me detention if you can't catch me!" James was leaping the stairs of the boys' dorm. Without a hesitation, she followed after him, slowing her pace. In his room, James was breathing heavily, with his eyes closed. Lily tackled him to the ground.

"RAWURGH!" roared Lily, taking James by surprise, "What the—"

James did a push-up, as Lily tumbled off his back, hitting her back on the ground. He quickly lifted her and threw her on his bed. She laid down on his bed, limbs sprawled, starting at the ceiling in shock. He gazed at her and suddenly became aroused from just seeing her on his bed. He pounced at her, laying on top of her, scoping her up in his arms and kissing her neck. And she let him. He felt a spasm in his heart. He showered her with warm kisses: her neck, her hot cheeks, and her forehead and as he was about to kiss her lips –

Garnet burst into the room followed by Remus and her jaw dropped. Lily pushed James off of her and he fell onto the floor with a loud thud, his eye glasses askew. Remus and James grinned at each other. Vivian followed after, her eye swinging to James then Lily. Peter bumped into Vivian, earning him a growl. Vivian rushed to Lily and grabbed Lily under her arms and Garnet grabbed her legs and they carried her off. "You don't need to carry me!" moaned Lily, but did not resist.

They set her down in the common room and Lily just laid there, giving up. She was finally able to muster, "Did Remus see?" Garnet nodded. Lily covered her eyes and groaned. She then whispered, "Alastair?"

"In the hospital wing."

Lily rose like a vampire from a coffin. Vivian watched her friend in concern, "Lils." Lily mumbled gibberish and stretched her arms out. Garnet and Vivian each grabbed ahold of an arm and pulled her to her feet. "Going?"

"Yes." The three girls left yet again, fixated to reach the hospital wing. On the way, they bumped into Harley and Sirius, walking and arguing in whispers. They all halted in front of each other. Harley pouted. "McGonagall spoke to use already about the incident."

"Remember, you had no proof against me and the rest of the Marauders," Sirius said matter-of-factly.

Lily snarled, "Sounding guilty already."

Harley nodded at Garnet. "Where are you guys headed anyway?"

"Hospital wing."

"I'll go with you." The girls waved bye to Sirius grudgingly because they would have rather not said good-bye to him at all. They continued to head toward the hospital wing in silence, all wondering about the hectic day's events. Lily frowned. Her love life was spiraling out of control, she just wanted simple. James stole her first kiss and he almost kissed her again. She liked Remus though, had a date with Sev technically who almost seem like he was going to kiss her too and eventually had a date with Dewitt. Mind you, he is hurt now and she felt incredibly responsible for it. Guilt draped over her. She should at least have warned him. Poor bloke.

In the wing, Madam Pomfrey was leaning over one of the bed as the rest of the wing was empty. She was mumbling distressed, "Few days back and these kids already getting injured." She turned to the girls, "Five minutes. He needs his rest." She strode to her office as the girls moved to him.

Alastair forced a smile. Lily stepped forward and he gently grabbed her hand, cradling her hand in his massive hand. Her eyes grazed his beautiful muscular body which had a colossal bruise where the bludger hit him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…errugh." He squeezed his eyes shut, from the pain he felt from shifting towards her. "I wondered what happened to those bloody bludgers."

Lily went pale and swallowed hard as if under enormous amount of scrutiny. "I...don't know."

He gave her a lopsided smile. "Don't worry. I'll be fine in time for our date." He winked playfully at her.

Lily feebly giggled as Harley grinned, "Alright, lover boy. We are all glad to hear that. Say good-bye to Lils now before we get jinxed by Pomfrey."

"Lils?" he grinned back. "Nickname? Mind if I call you that?"

"No," she smiled sadly, seeing him in his condition.

"Okay. Visit me?"

Harley rolled her eyes, lightheartedly. "Yes, yes, she will. We will make it her duty to."

Alastair chuckled. "You are impolite, but alright. Goodbye, _girls_." He kissed Lily's hand as his special good-bye to her. They bid their good nights and hiked back to their tower.

"Prongs, second time, huh?" Sirius slapped James on the back. "Hit two doxies with one jinx.* Alastair is down and Lily–"

The door opened to a student with a squashed face, a flat nose and two warts; overall he had a face of a really repulsive giant. The boy grinned, "Lily? She looks hot this year."

James growled, "Too hot for you. You should know your place in the beast hierarchy."

Jasper puffed his chest out, challenging James. "Bet I can get the girl."

Sirius barked with laughter. "Alright a bet. Think your mate, Booker will bet on you?" he said as Booker just walked through the door as Jasper face fell.

"What am I placing a bet on?" he asked uninterested.

"Whether or not your mate, Jasper can woo Lily," sniggered Sirius.

"I bet he can't" Booker muttered to himself then piped up, "Alright. Five galleons." He rummaged in his trunk, passing it to Sirius. "That Jasper gets the girl."

Jasper grinned and handed Sirius money, placing a vote for himself.

"I'm betting on myself." James handed the galleons to Sirius.

"I'm betting other," sniggered Peter.

"What the bloody hell is other?" growled Sirius.

"Anyone not mentioned." James shot a glare at Peter for his answer.

"Peter votes for _other._ Hand me the money. Thanks. I vote for the greasy-haired git. Kidding! My vote is for my best mate, Jamesy." Sirius pulled James in a one-side embrace. "You Remus?"

"I rather not. Please, stop looking at me like that, Sirius. Alright, alright. I say none. No one is going to convince Lily to go out with them." Remus threw the galleons at Sirius who caught it.

Sirius deposited the money in a velvety red pouch and handed in to Remus. "You take care of it. Everyone agree Remus is the most trustworthy? Ok, we all agree. What's the deadline? Hooowwww about…hm…the day before we leave for Christmas break?" Everyone nodded. "Great!"

"Harley, how was it with _Malfoy_?" Vivian emphasized his name as if she tasted something disgusting. The girls crowded the floor with caldron cakes and chocolate frogs scattered around them.

"Went...I don't know, what you think, Lils?"

"Considering you guys ended up snogging, it went… It was weird." Harley shot her a look. "Really, it was Harley! You both were bickering like mad. And when it looked up he was at his limit, fed up with you and about to hex you, then he snogs you instead!"

Harley grinned. "Yup. That's what happened. Snape wasn't that bad, though. I was surprised he was the other date."

"Snape!" exclaimed Garnet. "Really? Wait, Lils, you went with Harley?"

"Sadly, I did. She asked me." She shrugged. "I'm thankful it was him though."

"What did you guys do after me and Lucius started snogging?"

Lily hesitated and decided not to tell Harley about the incident of Sev half-naked, knowing it would only embarrassed him and her. Instead she opted with telling her friends of James only. "Sev left and James showed up. And he stole my first kiss."

"Wait, so you saw James? He was out the bathroom when I came out. And they kidnapped me and threw me under an invisibility cloak." Vivian gasped and Harley grinned. "Yeah, invisibility cloak! A real one. But wait… how did the boys know we were there…?"

Lily furrowed her eyebrow and never thought of how James knew. And the other boys? "In the name of Merlin!" cried Lily. "Remus saw that kiss too?"

"It's not really a big deal, Lily," Garnet said comfortingly. "Remus also saw you push James away." Lily didn't reply and Garnet stared at her. "In the name of Merlin! You didn't push him away." All the girls shrieked the typical girly yell. "Did you like it?" Lily flushed. "Merlin's beard! YOU DID!"

"He is a good kisser," Lily said meekly. They all shrieked again. "Stop it, guys. Seriously! Maybe it was because it was my first kiss."

"Try kissing another bloke!" suggested Vivian.

"That's exactly what she's going to do!" Harley attempted to pull Lily to her feet as Lily resisted by being dead weight. The other two jumped and hauled her until she was standing then pushed her out the door, bumping in Clarissa and Leah who scowled at her.

"Who's in the common room?"

"Remus," Leah frowned.

"Oh. Thanks." Lily moved out of their way and in a few seconds, found Remus sitting on the floor, close to the fire and reading intently. She took a seat across from him and poked him. "Remus."

"Give me a minute," he mumbled. When he was done, he looked up at her and smiled. "What's up?"

"Why are you down here?" She glanced around. "Without the other Marauders?"

He began reading again. "I could say the same about you and your friends."

"Remus," she whispered so lovely that he had to look at her. "You've seen me and James kiss…?"

He blushed. "Yeah. I'm a bit surprised… You like Dewitt…"

She sighed. "Things are complicated…" She scooted closer to him. Merlin, did she feel awkward in seducing Remus. She was a terrible flirt. She was talking about other guys. What guy would want to kiss a girl who talks about other guys?

Remus slightly cleared his throat. Okay, he could see the big deal about Lily. Why everyone seemed mad for her. Her voice was sweet-filled and she looked so innocent and confused. He noticed her leaning in and his heart was thumping rapidly. What the hell? He began leaning in too, no Remus, no. He snapped back and stared at her flushed face. Shit. "Lily, got to go. Feeling tired. Excuse me." He shot up onto his feet with his book closed in his hand. "Have a good night." He rushed out, leaving a mortified Lily lifelessly staring at the crackling fire.

Tears began to swim in her eyes. She would have sworn he was going to kiss her. But he didn't. Her heart pained. Was she not attractive? Did that mean he rejected her? He didn't like her the way she liked him? But he leaned in. Then, changed his mind. What changed his mind? Or was it more like who?

"Lily?" asked an ugly voice.

She cleared her throat, and slowly went on her feet, dusting herself off. She wanted to waste time so the person could not see the tears in her eyes as she pulled herself together. She straightened herself out, turned and asked the boy sweetly, "Jasper, right?"

"Yes," he breathed.

She strode toward him, her face so close to his. She held her breath as he breathed heavily. _Just kiss him!_ she thought to herself. _Just to know what it felt like to kiss someone other than James._ _Oh my Merlin! He's so…UGLY. And his breath kinda reeks…Nope. No. Not doing this. _She pulled back. "Good night, Jasper." And she dashed away.

"You tried to kiss Remus? And he rejected you?"

"SHHHH!" Lily placed her hand on Harley's head and lowered her head as Lily's lowered her, getting close to Harley's face. Garnet and Vivian leaned in, their faces low to the table, the breakfast aroma draped their senses. "He leaned in first though–"

"So that mean he likes you!" whispered Vivian.

"Let her finish!" hissed Harley.

"But like he pulled back suddenly–"

"Like he changed his mind?" Garnet murmured thoughtfully. Harley shot daggers at her. "Why you keep interrupting, Vivian?" Garnet snapped at Vivian falsely. The girls giggled lowly at her accusation.

Lily smiled, "Yes. And then–"

"Heard you snogged Jasper." Sirius slid next to Lily and leaned his head in too, grinning at them.

Lily sat up and grabbed Sirius by the tie. "Who said that?"

"You know, Lils. I think you're becoming ballsy like Harley," he smirked.

"Black!"

"Jasper. After he came back from common room." Lily eyed him warningly, probing him to continue. "He started bragging how he comfort you 'cause you were all upset and such. Oh, hey Prongs." James scowled as he took at seat. "Jamesy is upset that you snogged him especially with him being–" He choked, "Lily, you're choking me!" She shook him a little, but release her grip a little on his tie. "Anyway, he said–" he coughed, "–he came swooping down to your rescue. And he cheered you up so much and you thank him by snogging him."

"What!" bellowed Harley.

"Yeah, he's right there!" Sirius pointed to the entrance of the Great Hall and there behold Jasper.

Lily in one motion, released Sirius, turned and shrieked like a madwoman, "LIAR!" hopped out of her seat, charging at Jasper with Harley following after her. In a slow motion, both girls tackled Jasper to the ground. Fists were up in the air, and then disappeared in the jumble, but Jasper's howling of pain echoed. Laughter rang through the Great Hall as professors were shouting above the laughter.

Needless to say, Harley needed up with an extra detention to add to her other two and Lily ended up with her first detention. Lily and Harley's behavior had the Gryffindor house believe they were going to lose the house cup this year. Apparently, Jasper learned his lesson and avoided Lily and Harley and even Vivian and Garnet for the hell of it, for the rest of the week. Jasper was even beaten by Sirius and James for lying and taking the bet money on the pretense of a lie. Rumors of Lily and Jasper quickly died out because no one wanted to feel Lily or Harley's wrath personally.

Classes passed by and nights droned out in detentions, prefect duties and homework. Lily visited Alastair every night in the wing and eventually when he was discharged, they walked the halls at night in secret, sharing stories and laughs. Despite Lily's optimism, she hasn't received a kiss from anyone including Alastair, leaving her laying in bed restless and replaying those passionate kisses between her and James and why Alastair failed to kiss her. Sometimes she would get uncomfortable and imagined Remus kissing her like that and her heart would throb.

James, though would lay in bed and would become unreasonably aroused by his memories of her, her scent, her softness, her entrancing eyes. Every chance he got, he pounced on her with requests for a date and typical Lily, would reject him harshly. Her refusal didn't discourage him because they were soul mates; he was so sure of it.

"Still sneaking around with Lucius?" asked Lily as she flipped through her book. She and Harley were huddled in a corner table while Vivian and Garnet were participating in exploding snap with Booker and Peter. Lily stared at Peter, noticing how he gave Garnet extreme attention.  
"Think Peter likes Garnet?"

"Yes aaannnddd…" Harley looked at them. "Definitely. Merlin, that boy has no shame. Starting at her so damn bluntly." Harley went back to tinkering with an alarm clock.

"Think she'll give him a chance?"

"Noope."

"Need help?"

Harley groaned. "Bloody Muggle Studies class, no offense Lils."

"None taken." She beamed and took the alarm clock and fiddled with it to set an alarm. "Done." She placed it in front of Harley.

"Life-saver. Your mum and dad should have named you that."

"Sirius still bothering you?"

"Is James still harassing you?" They both laughed.

Lily sighed pleasantly. "Boys."

"They give us laughs at least. Oh! Are you nervous about your date tomorrow?"

Lily eyes widened. "I totally forgot!" she whined.

Harley grinned. "Well, make sure you get a kiss from him." She puckered up her lips, making kissing noises.

Lily giggled. "Stop!"

"Listen, you need to know. Put yourself out there. I know James' kisses have been on your mind. Surprisingly, he hasn't tried to kiss you, though he has still been persistent with you. But nonetheless, _try_. I know your walks with Dewitt haven't swayed you to like him instead, but you haven't gotten to the next level with Remus either, considering the fact he's been keeping his distance…," she faded out into her thoughts.

She sighed. "Should I prepare for battle tomorrow?"

"Bloody hell yes! All hell is going to break loose when James and Sirius find out you haven't given up on Dewitt yet."

Lily frowned as she searched the common room for James. He was snogging a seventh-year girl and he pulled away from her, feeling a glare burning through him. He searched the room as well until his eyes met with Lily's and there was a deadly fire in hers.


	6. Chapter 6, YEAR5, The Set-up

Lily fiddled with the fringe on her pastel green knit scarf. Like always, Harley dressed her up. Although Harley was pure-blood, she had a slight unhealthy obsession with muggle fashion. None of the girls mined though, because at least they were the best dress at Hogwarts. It was warmed up her heart up to see her best friend take such an interest in muggles' culture for Lily. Lily looked down at her leather black combat boots and grinned. She was incredibly pleased that Harley decided casual. Lily sported dark gray leggings, a lighter gray tee and topped it off with a jean jacket to keep her warm from the breeze. Her hair was tied in a flirty, curly ponytail.

"Hey Lily, who are you waiting for?" Remus asked politely.

Lily smiled slightly. "Dewitt."

Remus felt a pang of jealousy and cocked his eyebrow. "I heard you let him go."

"No, I didn't."

"I figured that. I suggest you stay out of James and Sirius' site."

"Thanks, Remus." He nodded and took his leave. She felt a body close to her and titled her head against his chest to look up. "Al."

"Lils." They both grinned at each other. "Ready?" She nodded. He stepped aside and his eyes wandered over her. "I'm extremely lucky to have to you today." She beamed at him.

Alastair must be the sweetest person to have walked this Earth. He always complimented Lily truthfully and always laughed in good-humor more than what she can count. His laugh was also calming. He wasn't just good looks, he was a wonderful person. But her heart did not lurch when he came around and butterflies didn't form in her stomach when he smiled. She didn't feel like that with him. He was just a friend.

He held out his arms and she folded her over his. "Where to, Lils?"

"Honeydukes?"

"Honeydukes it is!"

Like a typical gentleman, he walked at her pace, held doors open for her and even bought her the sweets she wanted. After Honeydukes, they continued down the path of Hogsmade to Zonko's. They were sharing Burt's Bott Every Flavor Jelly Beans.

"Hmmmmm… Lobster," Alastair toothlessly grinned at her.

She giggled as she pulled out a pastel orange jelly bean with crimson spots jelly bean. "I dare you." She looked at him challengingly, holding it up to his face. She was surprised when he just ate it from her fingertips, causing her to redden slightly. He chewed on it for a second then spit it out quickly.

"It was vomit," he coughed. Lily roared with laughter and as a response, he pulled her close nibbled her ear, whispering, "I love it when you laugh." Her face turned crimson.

James witnessed their moment and flushed with anger. He began to march toward her when Remus grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "James, relax before you do anything you regret."

James was huffing. "I thought he was out of the picture."

"Obviously not, Prongs."

Sirius was now standing before them with his date. "Did you see—?"

James looked at them, uninterested. "Yes, I did."

"I thought—"

"I did too."

Remus released James and cleared his throat. "Hem, hem." All attention turned to him. "I don't think you're first plan involving a bludger—"

"You guys did that?" interrupted the girl.

"Shut it, will you?" Sirius snapped at his date annoyed. She looked down, submitting. "Go, Remy."

"You're plan sucked basically," he said bluntly. "You only got them closer. Lily has been with him every day when he was in the hospital wing and after he was discharged, she's been meeting with him more than once a week, trying to keep it a s_ecret_. But some prefects spotted them several times. Of course, no one thought anything of it because a prefect and Hufflepuff headboy isn't exactly suspicious."

James growled, "You knew?" while Sirius started an uproar, "I can't believe you! How could you hide this from _us_, James!"

Remus raised his hand up to silence them "Yes, but I'm making it up to you now. " Remus stared at the girl.

"Go!" barked Sirius and she scurried away, frightened without another word.

"We need to make him look bad."

The three Marauders (Peter was stalking Garnet) trailed the couple secretly. To their luck, Alastair and Lily were too intrigued with each other that they were totally oblivious.

"What do you plan to do with the dung bombs?" asked Lily.

He grinned at Lily. "Considering my friends, let a niffler in our dorm and I'm the one who owns the most shiny items, it really made a mess of my things. So, I'm planning to get them back."

"You're headboy!"

He shrugged and they both shard a laugh. "Three Broomsticks?"

"I thought you would never ask," Lily grinned. They entered the pub.

James immaturely made low gagging sounds and gestures and Remus sniggered. Sirius pushed them into the pub and sat in a corner, concealed, but had a great view of the couple. They were laughing loudly and Alastair left to get them butterbeers.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with him," Remus frowned. "Followed him all day. And we have nothing on him."

"Excuse me, boys, mind if we joined?" grinned Harley, but before anyone could answer, the girls and Peter seated themselves, passing butterbeers to them.

"You're blocking our view," grumbled Sirius. "But thanks though."

"Oh, that was the point," Harley said bitterly. "Listen here, whatever you're planning, stop it. Dewitt is literally everything a girl could want."

"So, that's what Evans wants, huh?" James asked coldly.

"James," Vivian rested her head down in the palms of her hands. "Would you stop it already? You make it so difficult to support you."

"What?" A grin spread across James.

She looked at him irritably. "You heard me. James, I support you and Lily. I think that she should give you a chance—"

"Thank Merlin, she is stubborn," added Harley crossly.

"Thank you, Harley," snapped Vivian.

"Will you go out with me!" squeaked Peter.

"What? No, Peter. What the bloody hell." Vivian scrunched up her face in disgust.

Sirius and James laughed as Remus patted Peter on the back with a smile sprawled across his face.

He flushed. "I wasn't talking to you. I was speaking to Garnet."

All eyes fell on Garnet and she became as red as her hair. "Er—Oh, do you hear that? Someone is calling my name!" She shot up and scurried to a table across the pub, filled with Raveclaws and leaving a crimson Peter, utterly embarrassed.

Harley sniggered and rolled her eyes. "She doesn't even know them!"

Sirius slightly smiled, "Your friend is rude arse."

Harley leaned abruptly to his face, inches away. "What you said about my friend?" she growled.

Sirius grinned, taking full advantage of this opportunity. He cupped hair face and forced her forward, closing the gap between them and held for a couple of minutes. Harley pushed him off and towered over him. A vague blush crept on her cheeks and her hair was slightly ruffled. "Merlin, Sirius you're a good kisser. But screw you." She stomped toward Garnet. The minute she moved, James and Sirius had seen it.

Lily and Alastair in a fervent kiss. He cupped her face with one hand as the other was behind her neck and Lily had her arms wrapped around his neck, leaning in, almost instigating the kiss. James heart cracked. He felt so hurt, but his hurt turned into determination. Sirius watched the rage in James' eyes flickering and his body tensing. Remus watched the couple indignantly. They needed to act. He wasn't too sure if he wanted to act on James' behalf or for a selfish reason. And once James grumbled, "Let's go." Remus did not hesitant to leave.

"Where you guys going?" They left as Vivian laid her head on the table, mumbling, "Great."

Alastair was smooth, he was gentle and thoughtful, not being too rough with her. It was certainly a different kiss than with James. James was rough and dominating and gentle and considerate at the same time and the second time, it was warm, warm like a tingling feeling in her heart. And James was more longing in his kisses. Alastair was friendlier. She was supposed to be enjoying her kiss with Alastair, but was consumed by the memories of James kisses. She pulled back gently. Alastair looked at her with softness in his eyes.

"Uh…Al…?"

"Yes, Lils," he breathed and kissed her template.

She couldn't. She could not reject Alastair. She looked around the pub and caught Harley's eye, widening, begging for help.

Harley got the message. "LILY!" sang Harley. Alastair released Lily, staring at Harley. Vivian perked up and shook her head to Harley, demanding her not to interrupt their date because it's rude. Harley gave her a look, 'I'm handling this!' Vivian furrowed her eyebrows, bewildered. She skipped over to the couple. "Hey, Al!"

"Hi," he said disappointedly.

Harley beamed at Lily. "Listen, I really, really, really, really—"

"Okay, what is it, Harley?" Lily faked her annoyance.

"Need you to go to the store with like uh,…all those dress. I got a date tonight."

Alastair forced a smile. "Girl time, huh? It's okay Lily." He nodded at her. "I took enough of your time today. I _really_ enjoyed myself."

She touched his hand lightly. "I did too." And it was the truth. She and Alastair stood up, gazing into each other eyes, both seeing different things. Lily saw a friend. She need he saw something more, wanted something more. "I will catch you in the halls soon? I have something to talk to about then," he whispered. She nodded and he gave her a final goodbye on the cheek. Harley beckoned to the rest of the girls and they left.

The common room was empty and James grinned evilly, "Time to plan."

"We don't need to," Remus said simply. "I already got one."

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows. "What's gotten into you, mate?"

_Selfishness_, he thought. "You want to hear it or not?" _They would be too daft to notice my feelings anyway. _"He can't be a gentleman anymore."

"He has to look an arse," Peter smiled coldly.

Sirius patted him on the back, laughing his usual bark-like laugh. "Relax there, mate!"

"Are you guys ready?" The rest of the Marauders looked at Remus questioningly. "Time to change into your animagus, Peter."

"Why me?" squealed Peter.

"Because you're animagus is the smallest."

Sirius was grim, looking at Remus. "Moony, we just started really change like two weeks ago. It's still a challenge."

"Which makes it easiest for Wormtail."

"Do it," pressured James.

"After I do it, what should I do?"

"Nicked something of one of the girls. We're going to use it to frame Alastair as if he's been cheating on Lily."

"What should I–"

Sirius smirked, "One of their bras."

James, Remus and Peter flushed hard. Peter mustered, "Not Garnet's."

Sirius cleared his thought. "I prefer not Harley's either."

"Vivian's," James and Remus agreed in unison.

Peter frowned, shaking. He concentrated hard and beads of sweat formed on his forehead. The change was gradual, until after few minutes, he was a cinnamon-colored rat. The boys bent down, grinning.

"Wormtail, this is why we named you Wormtail," Sirius picked at Peter's tail and he nibbled on his hand as a response. Peter started up the stairs, cautiously, hoping the stairs won't reject him. And when it didn't he picked up his pace until entering the fifth year girls' dorm. He changed back into his human form and began rummaging in Vivian's drawer.

The girls entered the common room, noticing the marauders hanging around at the entrance to the girls' dorm. They met each other's eyes.

"GIRLS!" bellowed James, loud enough to reach Peter. Peter stopped in his tracks with a lacy bra in his hand.

"What you guys hanging near the girls' dorm for? Trying to be perverts?" Harley grinned.

Sirius grinned back. "Only for you, darling."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Can we just get up? Without having you two blocking the way."

Sirius smirked at Lily, "How about Remy here? He's blocking the way too."

Lily and Remus' eyes met and then she stared at Sirius. She said coolly, "I'm pretty sure that Remus is here by association. I'm sure he's not a pervert like you two."

"I'm not a pervert." James moved toward her closely, wrapping an arm around her waist and resting his hand low on her back.

"So, why is your arm around my waist right about now?"

James grinned and then leaned in for a kiss, but she dodged quickly, shoving Sirius out of way.

Peter heard footsteps and he quickly whispered, "Reducio!" and the bra shrank. Peter's adrenaline rushing through him, he changed into a rat hurriedly. He picked up the bra with his teeth and scurried to a corner as the door burst open. The girls were shuffling and set their bags down. Garnet pulled out a dress and looked pleasantly at the dress.

"Hopefully, I'm asked to the Slug Club Christmas party because this is what I intend to wear," smiled Garnet.

"Go on," urged Lily. "Try it!"

Garnet stripped down to her underwear as Peter had no decency to look away. Garnet, once dressed, swirled in her sapphire sequin tank and black mesh dress as the girls gave their approval. Garnet stepped on hypothesized Peter and he squealed. Garnet looked down and shrieked, "There's a rat!" Harley lunged forward as Peter dashed off, she missed him by seconds and continue to slide, hitting her head on the wall.

"Studify!" Peter dodged Lily's spell and scurried out the door. Peter jumped the last step and Sirius caught Peter and stuffed him in his pocket. Lily and Harley were at the stairs landing as the Marauders were walking away.

"Hey!" called Harley.

Remus turned around, cocking his eyebrow questioningly.

"Have you seen a rat?" Remus shook his head and the Marauders continued on their way and into the boys' dorm, leaving a both frantic Harley and Lily, tossing the common room around in search for the rat.

James shut the door behind and laughed, "Do you have it?"

Sirius set Peter on the ground, gently. And Peter changed back into his human form. "Yes," gasped Peter.

"What now?"

Remus smiled.

Peter, Sirius and James were hiding under their cloak near the kitchen basement where the Hufflepuff common room was rumored to be. Remus was leaning against a wall, looking uninterested while inside his heart was beating fast and bursting with guiltiness. _What am I doing? _he thought. _Lily is going to be hurt. _

A Hufflepuff second-year was coming into view and Remus called for him, "Hey!" The boy approached him cautiously. Remus chuckled, "No need to be intimated. I'm a prefect. For Gryffindor. I'm actually looking for the Headboy, Alastair Dewitt. Have you seen him?" The boy nodded. "Is he in the common room?" The boy nodded yet again. "Don't like talking, do you?" Remus smiled pleasantly. "Could you do me a favor and call him out here? I have some prefect matters to speak to him about _privately_?" The boy was hesitant, but nodded again and dashed off back to his house common room.

Remus slipped the bra out of his pocket and placed it in the middle of the hall and somehow managed to slip under the cloak quickly. A few seconds later, Alastair appeared, mumbling in thought, "Why would he want to speak to me outside of a meeting?" He halted in front of the bra and glanced around. He slowly picked it up and stared at it in his hand, completely confused. He then heard footsteps and noticed a girl with red hair come around the corner to only realize it was Lily.

"Hey Al…what are you holding?"

Alastair glanced down then back to Lily. "It's not what it looks like."

Lily's mouth pressed into a thin line. "Whose bra is that?"

"I don't know."

Lily asked, "Someone you shagged?"

"No, Lily. Not like that at all…" He was confused. _Why isn't she mad?_

Lily sighed. "You don't need to hide it. You know Alastair, you can have any type of relationship you want. We aren't really a couple…"

"But I want to be one!" he blurted. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I _really_ like you, Lily. You're amazing."

Lily exhaled. "Al, I'm sorry. But I just want to be friends."

His eyes flashed and he began to look crazed. He pulled out his wand, pointing it at her. "You're rejecting me? And you better think what you're gonna say next. I don't take rejection too kindly."

James was being handled by Sirius and Remus. James was furious. _Who the fuck was he to be pointing a want at her?_

Lily was taken back. The man before was a new person. He looked distraught and forbidding. There was a threatening sneer forming on his lips. She replayed his word in her head, _You better think what're you're gonna say next_. She felt rage arising inside of her. _Who was HE to command her, to threaten her?_ Her fist balled up and she swung at him with all her might. He staggered to the floor. She turned and began walking away.

Alastair stumbled up onto his feet, pointing her wand at her back. "I'm going to jinx you, Evans."

Lily halted, turn half around and snarled, "Fuck you, _Dewitt_." She took her leave.

He stood rooted to the spot, his wand shaking his hand.

"Well, well, well."

Alastair looked at James, red in his face. "Where'd you come from…?" He walked over to where James was leaning on the wall. "It was you who set me up!" He pointed his wand at James.

James stepped forward, frowning and pushed the away from his wand away from his face. James knocked Alastair out cold.

"Lily, I knew you punched him, but I didn't think you gave him a black eye!" roared Harley with laughter.

Lily looked up from her breakfast. "That wasn't me!"

"He looks livid," grinned James. "Mind if I get some pancakes?" He took a cake off of Lily's plate and set it onto his. She glared at him. "None left." He shrugged.

Sirius grinned, "Jeez, Evans, didn't think you had that in you. Show me those muscles."

Lily rolled up her sleeve, flexed and grinned at Sirius. They all roared with laughter. James smiled slightly at her. "Didn't think you had humor in you like that, Evans."

Remus teased, "It's because you're such a prat to her."

Lily and Remus looked at each and she flushed. He had to look away to hide a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Well, he deserves it," smiled Vivian. "For cheating on you."

"I wouldn't say it was cheating." Lily shrugged. "We weren't a couple anyway. Plus, I never really liked the bloke anyway."

"Yeah, that's right," agreed Garnet.

James stopped chewing and Sirius' fork clattered on the table and Remus averted his eyes back to the girls.

"You…WHAT!" hissed Sirius.

Lily smiled at Sirius. "Now don't you guys feel like the biggest gits for doing that to him?"

"You told me you liked him." Remus was confused. _She did say that or I didn't hear right that day?_

"I did _tell_ you that. But I actually like someone else. And I kinda panicked and I lied to you Remus. I'm sorry. I'm just not ready to tell."

James grinned, "So it might be me, then?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You wish, Potter."

"Evans, you cannot deny that our kisses were important to you."

Lily sneered and popped onto her feet, taking her leave. James was following her. She growled, "What are you following me for?"

James caught up to her and tugged her into the classroom. He no longer had his usual grin on his face, but was serious. "Listen, I'm glad you didn't end up with Dewitt."

Lily really looked at James. He was handsome, but noticed it wasn't nearly as handsome without him smiling. _Please, stop thinking, you git_. "I am too," she replied honestly.

"I really want to know who you like though."

Lily sighed. "For what? So you can hurt him too?"

James frowned. "Lily, I really care about you."

"Is this what you tell girls to get them to snog you?"

"I never said that to anyone else."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to be late." She began headed out the door and took once last look at him. He was looking down at his feet and looked up at her, smiling sheepishly. _Could she ever love him?_


	7. Chapter 7, YEAR5, Game Over

Chapter 7 Year 5 GAME OVER

_Previously _

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to be late." She began headed out the door and took once last look at him. He was looking down at his feet and looked up at her, smiling sheepishly. _Could she ever love him?_

The answer was NO. Bloody no. She could never see herself loving James and it was confirmed when she saw the fungiface potion explode in Severus' face, as a result, earthly greens and browns bits of fungi formed onto his pale face . James, of course, dodged the bits of flying potion by ducking under the table and hysterical laughing filling the room. "Everyone back away now!" Slughorn herded the students near Severus and James back toward the wall. With the flick of his wand, the potion was cleared and the students stepped back near their caldrons to continue. Sirius was Lily's partner for the class and he was roaring with laughter.

He laughed, "Hey Snivilly! At least your face has some color now!"

Slughorn grumbled, cursing Sirius under his breath then asked, "Anyone can take Mr. Snape to the hospital wing to get him sorted out?"

Without hesitation, Lily's hand shot into the air. She wanted to take this chance and talk to Severus. It was already mid-November and now he couldn't avoid her anymore.

_Shit_, thought Severus. _Why Lily_? _Merlin, no_.

"Thank you Miss Evans. I can always count on you. Mr. Black, please pair with Mr. Potter to get your potion done."

Severus and Lily walked out together. Lily bit her lip. "Sev, you've been avoiding me."

He halted and she stopped a little ahead of him. She looked sadly in his eyes, but cold eyes were staring back at her. "Well, I've been with my _other_ friends."

"Like who?"

"What's it to you?"

"I don't know you anymore," Lily said coldly.

Her words slapped him in the face. His heart lurched. _Why did I had to speak to her like that?_ "Avery and Mulciber," he whispered.

She cocked her eyebrow. "Weren't the ones who used Cruciatus Cruse on the hippogriff?"

_The bloody thing had it coming when it attacked them_. "You believe rumors too easily."

She smiled half-heartedly. "You're probably right. Sorry, for judging for friend too quickly." They began walking as Lily folded her arm on his as he slightly blushed. "Can I meet them?"

_They wouldn't want to meet a mudblood_. "They tend to be busy." He found her naïve mind incredibly cute. "How are Valentine and Malfoy?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know really. Harley doesn't mention much about it and I'm guessing Malfoy doesn't either."

He shook his head. "No, not really. He wanted me to keep their relationship a secret."

"Didn't think Malfoy as the gallant one. I guess to protect her from Ms. Black."

He had to ask her again. He always doubt her answer. "How are you and Potter?"

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Sev, I don't know why you constantly ask me. He is the same old Potter. As long as he's consistent with being the biggest toerag ever, nothing won't change."

"And if he does?"

"Does what?"

"_Change_."

They stopped in front of the hospital wing and she examined him. Sev was good-looking in his own way, like one of those gothic muggles her sister used to be obsessed with. His hair was in his eyes, his eyes averted down. She pushed the hair out of his eyes and behind his ear. He looked at her. She smiled, "People change, Sev. The only one I care about changing is you. Please, don't change." She kissed him on the forehead and left.

He watch her leave, the longing killing him slowly inside…

"Potter, just write you're bloody lines!" snapped Lily.

"What you're doing tomorrow?"

"I can't believe I'm babysitting you for detention!"

He smirked, playing with the quill in his hand. "I really don't want to write lines."

"Well, you landed yourself in detention and I'm a prefect so do what I say before you land yourself in another detention." Lily propped herself on the desk and loosened her tie. She glanced around the gloomy room. She couldn't even start to believe that her prefect duty tonight was being the authority for detention. And for this detention, it just so happen to be just Potter, _just_ _Potter_.

"Getting undress for me, eh?" James grinned, leaning back in his chair.

She rolled her eyes violently. "Just finish already."

"You think I'm immature?"

"I _know_ you're immature, Potter."

"You like mature guys?"

"What girl doesn't?"

"So if I was–"

She shook her head. "I rather date a goblin than you."

"Ouch, that hurts." He propped his arm up on the back on the chair, taking her in. She was the definition of beautiful. He abruptly started toward her.

"Potter, what are you–"

He cornered her by placing both his arms on each side of her and just looked into her eyes. She braced herself, for that kiss. Instead he pulled back and held up a paper. "I'm done. I've been done."

She cautiously took the paper and observed it. She replied weakly, "Well, Potter I guess you're done here."

"Walk with me? Don't look at me like that, Evans. We're heading to the same place anyway." Lily frowned as she eyed him distrustfully, but in the end, she nodded. Lily bounced off the table. She shuffled the paper with his lines in a folder and placed it into a drawer where she was instructed to leave it. As she was walking out the classroom with him, he smirked. "Not so bad is it."

Before she can answer, she noticed Harley running, but Harley seemed so fixated she didn't notice them. Lily grabbed her arm as she almost ran right past them. "Where are you going, Harley?"

"Duel."

James cracked a grin. "Who are you dueling? You're probably going to get caught."

"I could care less," she spat.

"Harley, please," Lily begged.

"Black."

"What did Sirius do now?" James laughed.

"No, not Sirius."

James face fell as Lily's eyes widen. Lily whispered, "Please, tell me not Bellatrix." She nodded gruffly. "Sev, told me last week, no one knew, Harley."

"Now, apparently she does," she snapped. "Now her little sister is crying, being a little brat about it. Dear Slytherin princess, can't handle it on her own. She needs to get the hag involved."

"Harley, why don't you just ended with Malfoy?"

"Oh, I am," Harley smiled coldly. "I'm going to hex him into oblivion."

"I think that's taking a little too far for something that's not his fault."

"Oh, no that's not at all. Especially when he called my best friend a…I'm not going to say it," she said solemnly.

"No, he didn't," growled James.

"Oh, yes, _Jamesy_, he did." Harley poked James on the chest. "Said a pureblood like myself should not be _contaminated _with someone of _lower status_."

"Let's go." He pulled out his wand.

"My battle, Potter!" she barked.

"You're battle, my arse," scoffed Vivian. They turned to look, seeing Vivian, Garnet, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"This involves all of us," Remus said grimly. "And you know, Slytherin never plays fair. She's going to bring more snakes."

Lily pulled out her wand. "Let's go hex them into the next century."

The group ran off and found themselves at the dungeons, Slytherin's home turf. Luckily, the Slytherin were not hiding, but lounging around, looking intimatingly uninterested. They stood in a pack: Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black, Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Avery and Mulciber.

"Missing a few people, aren't you?" snarled Sirius. "Where's Crabbe and Goyle? Oh and the slut Rachel Zabini?"

"Oh, look at the _Black_ sheep," Avery laughed coldly.

Sirius and Regulus met each other's eyes. "How's mom?" smirked Sirius. "I think she's forget to letter her _least_ favorite son."

Regulus growled, "It's your own bloody fault. Had to get yourself landed in Gryffindor." The duel was turning personal on all levels.

Lily caught Severus eye, in his eye was no longer the tenderness and warmth she saw for the past years, but were empty and icy, staring hungrily at the Marauders. _What happened Sev_, she thought. _I told you not to change and now…oh, Merlin look at you. WHY CAN'T YOU SEE IT_? _What you're becoming?_

"Ready, Valentine?" snarled Bellatrix. Without waiting for an answer, she flicked her wand, screaming, "Densaugeo!" Harley dodged it, throwing her a hex too. Then it broke out in a full out war. Sirius wanted Regulus, throwing hexes and jinxes, not losing his footing. Peter was struggling so he accompanied Remus who was fierce, throwing a Conjunctivitis Cruse at Mulciber who shrieked, "ARRRAGHH!"

Narcissa was graceful shooting her spells as Lily was rougher, hitting Narcissa more. James was not taking his eyes off of Severus. Severus was avoiding his spells, not aiming at James and keeping his eyes on Lily. Lily swished her wand, "Stupefy!" Narcissa fell to the floor paralyzed. James screamed, "Flipendo!" at Severus, who was caught off guard. Lily, in an instant, pushed Severus out of the way. The spell hit her instead as she soared back, hitting her back on the floor hard and bounced off, skidding a couple more feet back.

"Shit, shit, shit!" James hissed, dashing toward her. He croaked, "Evans…?" She groaned. "Merlin, I didn't…I swear I didn't mean to." Severus was next to James, shaking. "Get away, Snape. This is your fault!" James barked. He picked her up gently, her body draping over his arms.

"Someone's coming!" warned Rachel, who came around the corner.

Bellatrix sent one last hex at Harley and Harley ducked, watching the Slytherins sprinting further down the dungeons.

"Follow them!" bellowed Harley.

Sirius shot Harley a quizzical look as Remus tugged his arm. "Listen, to her." The Gryffindors tore after them, running as if their entire lives depended on it.

Bellatrix shouted at the stonewall, "Dementor's Kiss!" and the stonewall rumbled, opening to a pathway which Slytherins piled into. Harley, in the lead, ran faster and gave the signal to follow after the Slytherins. The Slytherins threw themselves onto the couch in their common room, breathing heavily.

Bellatrix snapped at Severus, "You're mudblood girlfriend—"

Harley cleared her throat, "Hem, hem."

The Slytherins drew their wands, but the girls and the Marauders crossed their arms, smirking and daring them to take a shot. James placed Lily on the floor as her tear-filled eyes fluttered open. And she broke into a loud sob.

"Where are you hurt?" asked James meekly.

Her speech was broken, "I—I'm—not—hur—hurt." James watched her with even more concern. Severus moved forward and his fingertips swept against her skin as she jerked back into James who sat on the floor cross-legged and pulling her into his lap. She buried her face deep within his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

_Merlin, he's so warm. Don't let me go._ She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding on.

"What's the mudblood crying about now?" sniggered Bellatrix.

Garnet stride to Bellatrix, punching her right in the nose, hearing a crack.

"Alright, Pool! Muggle dueling!" cheered Sirius.

Avery pointed his wand at Garnet, snarling. "Found yourself in a bit of a sticky situation, _mudblood_." The Gryffindors stood stiffly, with wands drawn.

Garnet lunged for his wand, snatched it out of his hand and broke his wand on her knee. She threw the two broken halves at his feet and spit on the wand. "Think you're so much better than us _mudbloods._ That's what me and Lily think you. Now, _fuck_ off." Malfoy stepped forward. She rounded on him. "Malfoy, I suggest you stay where you are. Don't want to get that pretty little face of yours messed up."

"Too late!" Harley laughed. "Densaugeo!" The hex hit Malfoy in the face, his front teeth, growing and growing into the size of horse teeth. He slapped his hands over his mouth. James scooped up Lily as her arms quickly wrapped around James' neck. And they ran out, as the stonewall closed behind them, jinxes and hexes hitting the wall.

James positioned Lily on the armchair and she concentrated on the fire crackling. She looked lazily at the fire, hiccupping. Her rosy cheeks were stained with tears and her long beautiful eyelashes were wet.

"Lils, honey," Harley whispered, touching her hand.

She shook her head. "I'm fine. _Really_, Harley. You guys go upstairs. It's been…" She sighed. "A tiring night."

Harley nodded, forcing a smile. Vivian touched James' shoulder, whispering in his ear, "Take care of her." James nodded weakly. They bid each other good nights, leaving Lily and James in front of the fire, casting their intertwining shadows. James was hunched forward sitting on the couch, holding his weight with his elbows on his legs, cradling his head.

"I'm sorry."

Lily croaked, "For what?"

"I've made you cry."

Lily half-heartedly chuckled. "You didn't."

He looked at her. "So who did?"

She peeled her eyes away from the fire and gaze into his hazel eyes. "Severus."

He shifted toward her on the couch. "_Why_? Why do you even bother? He's a Slytherin."

"Potter, you should really let go of prejudices."

He abruptly stood onto his feet. "Did you not see what happened today!"

"We provoked them as much as they did to us."

He scoffed, "Oh, yeah. _We're_ both at fault. Let me remind you, you were all for the battle earlier."

"To defend my _best friend_. I didn't fly into battle because they were Slytherins! That's what you did, Potter," she spat.

He walked toward her, resting both hands on the armchair's arms, leaning forward. She did not back away, but looked directly into his eyes challenging him. He hissed, "They got what they deserved. And you should have let Snivels get what he deserved too."

She cupped his face and with her thumb, ran it down his lips. "How can such ugly words, come from a beautiful mouth?"

His eyes widen. _Did she really just say that?_

She pushed his arms, freeing herself, walking out on him without another word.

James was fiddling with his quill, leaning back in his chair, zoning out McGonagall's lecture. _Did Lily's words imply that she actually enjoyed his kisses?_ He watched at her, grinning. She was perked up, listening intently and scribbling notes, fast-paced. She noticed him staring and rolled her eyes violently. Sirius poked James' arm and looked down to where Sirius's hand was laying on a piece of parchment.

James picked up the note and read it under the desk, **I'm going to ask Harley out tomorrow during potions since Malfoy and her are officially over**.

James grinned and wrote. **You should give up. She's definitely going to reject you. ** And slid the note to Sirius.

Sirius answered, **You don't give up on Lily.**

James scribbling, grinning to himself, **Because me and Lily are meant to be together. She's going to be my wife and bear enough of my children to start a Quidditch team.**

Once Sirius read it, he boomed with laughter, alerting McGonagall. McGonagall swept toward the two boys and asked sternly, "What is the reason for the noise, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black?" Her eyes averted downward, spotting a note. "Would you please read the note, Mr. Black?" Sirius stood on his feet, grinning as James face fell, flushing. "To the front."

Sirius moved to the front as James mouthed, "Lie."

Lily cocked her eyebrow questioningly at James. _What does that note possibly say? For Potter to actually get embarrassed. Well, let's find out now._ She smirked.

McGonagall came behind Sirius. "Word for word, Mr. Black."

Sirius cleared his throat and obeyed. Sirius finished with "bear my children" and all eyes fell on Lily with laughter ringing in the room. Lily's face became hot and crimson with mortification.

"Okay, thank you, Mr. Black take you seat." Sirius walked to his seat as James covered his face, peeking weakly at Lily with a red face. "Five points apiece." The class moaned. "Quiet down." There was silence. "If I catch any of you passing notes again, you will be deducted ten points apiece and will receive a detention. Is that clear?" The class nodded and McGonagall continued her lecture.

Lily hid her face for the rest of the class, by hunching forward and lowering her head to the table. _Really, Potter? I can't even start to believe what this toerag was thinking when he said that. Stupid, ugly, no not ugly. He isn't ugly…_ Lily glanced at James. _Ugly, I guess not. He's actually handsome. GIT, Lily, git. He's a git, end of story._

James did not steal a glance at Lily anymore. _I embarrassed her. There goes my chance, again. Well, I would need to have a chance to begin with. I'm a twit. There's nothing more to it._

Class finished and the students were dismissed. James was now standing over Lily, mustering something, anything to say. "Evans, I'm–"

"Save it, Potter," she replied irritably. She picked up her belongings and shoved past James.

"Walk with us, Potter," Vivian commanded.

James nodded and left with Vivian, Harley and Garnet toward the Great Hall for lunch.

"James, what are you doing?"

James hitched his hands in his pocket, slumping and sighed, "I don't know. I really do like her, but I just don't know."

Harley rolled her eyes. "Please, Potter. Listen here, all you shown is that you're the biggest git ever to wave a wand. I suggest you stay away from Lily. I'm warning you." She stomped away.

"James, I think you and Lily are meant to be. But not now. Maybe eventually. So give Lily some time. You're stressing her out." Vivian forced a smile and walked off with Garnet.

James walked to a window, gazing out to the horizon. _Leave her alone, that's going to be hard. She is irrespirable. There is a zero chance that would even happen._

"Potter." His heart lurched.

He turned and ruffled his hair. "Evans."

"I want to ask you something."

"That if you could bear my children?" he grinned.

"Is that all you what from me? Sex?"

His face fell. "What! No–"

"_Bear my children_? You always trying to snog me. You snog other girls. Potter, you don't like me. You want something else."

"I'm serious about you."

"_Serious? Serious! _Dewitt was _serious_ about me."

"Who cares? He doesn't count," he replied crossly. "You never liked him."

"Just because _I_ didn't like him, doesn't mean that he didn't really like me." Lily was steaming with frustration.

"You're so stubborn, Evans. It hard to even like you," he spat.

Lily's mouth pressed into a thin line. She just glared at him and then nodded. She took her leave, leaving a regretful James.

_It's been an hour since the day ended, but there was even no point of me even going to my classes, it was like I wasn't even there. Why does Potter make my blood boil? I could never like him, ever. He's such a toe rag. _Lily tilted her head back against the wall. She has been avoiding everyone all day by hiding out in deserted hallway, squatting against the wall and exploring her thoughts. She looked up at the ceiling. _I wonder what Remus is doing. _She thought of his kind smile and smiled dreamily.

She then heard a voice. "You're losing the bet, mate. You've barely spoken to her."

Lily rolled her eyes. _Guys are so daft and shallow. Why do they always need to make bets on girls?_

"Are you forgetting she beat me up?" snapped another voice, deep and croakily." Lily stifled her laughter. _How pathetic._

"I bet money on you and I really don't want to lose it. And it seems like Potter is going to win it, The money and the girl." Lily cocked her eyebrow. _Really, Potter? I shouldn't be surprised._

The ugly voice grumbled, "Evans hates Potter." Lily eyes widened. _Please, please let this bet not be on me._

"But Potter is the closest to _woo_ Evans." _WOO?! _She stood abruptly on her feet and strode around the corner to come face with Booker and Jasper.

Booker looked at Lily, uninterested. "I guess we screwed up Potter's chances, huh?"

"Potter never had a chance," she snapped. Booker shrugged. "Now, explain."

Booker looked at Jasper then at Lily and said, "I think I lost my money the minute, I betted on this giant-face git."

"Hey!"

"_Jasper_, here, in his delusional world believed he would be able to convince you to be his girlfriend. Naturally, Black, thought he couldn't and instigated a bet. Jasper voted for himself, I voted for Jasper. Potter for himself, Sirius for Potter. Pettigrew for other. Mind you, he almost won, we all thought you were going to end up with Dewitt." Every word he spoke, Lily became more and more fuming, "And Remus" Her heart dropped. "voted none. And now it seems likely he will win."

"Remus?" she whispered meekly.

"Yeah…" Booker raised his eyebrow. "Remus. He was pretty sure, you wouldn't want anybody. He pretty much thinks we were all stupid. I guess he was right." He shot a glare at Jasper. "And I suppose he knows you best. Hey, where are you going?" Booker and Jasper watched Lily sprinted away. All her wrath was flowing her in, pulsing in her.

_How can James—is this why he's been after me? Is this why he's been more persistent? _She stormed into the common room.

"Hey, Lils! Where you've—" Harley called, but was cut off by Lily's disappearance to the boys' dorm. Lily continued to storming until she reached the fifth-year dorm and slammed the door open.

James turned slowly and grinned at Lily, "Come to take a peek, Evans?" James was shirtless and had jeans hanging low on his waist and she was distracted by the ripples of muscle on his body.

Sirius popped his head out of the loo and noticed Lily immediately, "Evans!"

Lily stomped toward the loo and pushed Sirius head back into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"WOAH!" she heard Sirius' voice muffled.

She rounded on James. "We need to talk."

James cocked his eyebrow, grinning. "Came to your senses and wanted to say yes?"

"The bet."

That's all she had to say, James' heart dropped. _Shit…no_. "What bet?" he asked coolly.

"The one which you guys betted on _me_."

He swallowed hard and lied, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Axton told me. He explained _everything_."

Sirius came out with a towel around his waist. "Axton said what?"

"You know about the bet," she growled, unfazed by Sirius half-naked.

"I know nothing about a bet." He turned away from her, hiding his smirk.

"Oh, the bet which one can _WOO _ME!"

Sirius and James exchanged looks. James denied, "There's was no bet."

Lily now was an inch away from James' face. "Potter, I am _soo_ done with you. Done!" She moved toward the door, opened it and held onto the knob. Without looking back, she gave James her last words. "I'm not stupid, Potter. I know there's a bet. And it's awfully inconsiderate of you to not consider by feelings." She left with a soft click.

James stood soberly on the spot. _I hurt her feelings. I was being inconsiderate and cocky. I'm a total git. I should run after her._

Vivian's words echoed in his head, "So give Lily some time. You're stressing her out…" He sighed, _Vivian you better be right_.

"Excuse me, Clarissa."

She looked up to see him and smiled smugly. "Yes," she hummed.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"Oh, I would love that, James."


End file.
